Snow Angel
by Flame's Miracle
Summary: With the help of therapy and karate, Bella is well on her way of getting over the Cullen's betrayal. Yet red eyes haunt her. Brutally turned against her will three years later Bella must discover herself all over again. With a heartbeat, tendency to light things on fire and permanent need to drink human blood she will need all the help of her mysterious amber eyed savior.Femlash
1. Prologue: A Howl in the Distance

**Summary: After New Moon: With the help of therapy and karate Bella is well on her way of getting over the Cullen's betrayal. Yet all is not peaceful. Taken and turned against her will three years later Bella must discover herself all over again. With a heartbeat, tendency to light things on fire and permanent need to drink human blood she will need the help of her mysterious amber eyed savior all the way.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does and no copyright infringement is intended.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Prologue: A Howl in the Distance

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Avril Lavigne lyrics – I'm with you

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

She was lost.

The snow fell in small patches, its ethereal appearance making the deep sated crimson glow ominously in the Alaskan wilderness.

Blood – her blood.

The metallic smell confused her – the sweet ambrosia of it causing her throat to tingle and burn. _'Almost mouthwatering' _the brunette thought sluggishly. She barely noticed the tattered clothing hanging loosely on her body, or the all-encompassing heat that seemed to surround her body like the omnipresent darkness of the sky. The heat felt good – a comfort in this sea of confusion.

'_Where am I?" _Starring at the miles of endless snow didn't answer her question. The night seemed to stretch on forever. Stars gleamed grandiose in the sky.

'_Who am I?" _Flush red skin greeted her inquisition. Running nimble fingers through matted brown hair didn't offer a hint either.

Looking at the crimson stain yet again, the young woman deliberated, trying to force evading memories. There was something familiar, the smell of green forest, the _whoosh_ of the snow riding in the winds.

Something known – something there…just where?

Breathing deeply brought with it the influx of cinnamon, vanilla and freesia. Her scent.

Clutching her nose fiercely as smell after smell continued to pound against her forehead, the student staggered to her feet. Wild pine, frozen earth, the musky smell of a lone wolf somewhere in the distance.

She had to move – get away from the swirling emotions, potent smells. Too much. Everything was too much.

The snow seemed to move faster as she ran, creating a whirlwind of white globs in the dark night. The speed felt unfamiliar yet memorable at the same time.

Night…night…something had happened to her in the night- last night perhaps? The sense of time seemed fantastical in this never ending snowstorm.

A flash of a building invaded her mind. Its tall peaks seemed to stretch on forever. A school perhaps?

'_Yes a campus!' _The brunette realized, halting movement as memories flooded her psyche.

Flashes of a red haired woman – a monster? Pain – burning fire. Then relief, cold snow…yet something else was missing.

The brunette clutched her head in agony as more memories flowed. Saying goodbye to her mother and father as she left for college, her roommate and ex-girlfriend Christine, classes.

The temperature seemed to drop as the flushed and heated body fell to her knees, watching as her entire life was laid in front of her. She barely noticed as her skin flushed red, instantly melting the small patches of ice as it fell. Tension rang high in the air, a nervous anticipation.

A heart beats – faster, speeding up, pounding against rock hard ribs.

"_What's happening?" _Screaming in confusion and fear, the brunette grounded her head in the snow, lost in her own mind as small swirls of liquid fire started to radiate around her.

"_Bella, my name is Bella!" _Raising her head from the sudden puddle of water coating the ground, the brunette clutched the muddy earth deliriously _"And I'm a vampire"_

The realization brought with it a flash of pure anger, spilling her already precarious emotions over the edge. With a roar of pure rage Bella felt something leave her body before she fell headfirst into the melted snow – unconscious.

Off in the distance a trio of fast moving bodies halted as they heard a sudden howl of pure anger. Golden eyes locked with each other for a brief moment before they sped up towards the disturbance.  
An owl hooted in the distance, its mournful cry drowned out by howling winds and screaming snows.

**A/N Don't worry this is just the prologue and many longer chapters to come! Tell me what you think. Critiques are welcome and I will update weekly. Chapter one might come a bit early though. Make note that chapter one will start at the present time- which is three years earlier than the prologue. But there will be a time skip in this story, so don't worry, you will find out what is happening soon.**

**Flame's Miracle**


	2. Chapter 1: Stronger

**Chapter One: Stronger (What doesn't Kill You) – by Kelly Clarkson**

**Present Time**

_What doesn't kill you makes you fighter_

_Footsteps even lighter_

_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone_

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Focus.

Bella took a deep breathe, centering herself.

The brush of white clothing against skin, the rustle of the wind in the trees, the soft Celtic music humming in the background…she breathed it in, molding herself to the soft tones and gentle sways of motion itself.

The Swan residence was no longer a house, the green forest now splaying over the wooden structure in a mirage of greens and browns.

Focus

Brown mud caked bare feet, drowning the limbs in its ghoulish mixture. The scent of rain rang high in the air.

Focus - more deep breathes, a huff, a scuffle mark and then the body was in action.

Elegant punches rolled off the brunette's hand, catching the imaginary target in the stomach. A roundhouse kick (mawashi geri) followed next, leg muscles tensing as it executed the low grounded move. Strong lean legs didn't miss a beat in the continuous motion, practically splitting the girl in half as they moved into a high position, red painted toenails almost level with a strong chin. The 'Ippon Ashi Dach' (One footed stance) stance executed to perfection.

Focus

Once ungraceful legs suddenly leapt high in the air, working in perfect synchrony with the rest of a twisting upper torso. There was no imperfection, no misbalance or faulty step as pale arms suddenly shot out and grabbed the lone tonfa (wooden sword) that had been tied loosely to the low ceiling.

Focus

Brown eyes shot open and with a skill ingrained only in a seasoned warrior, spun the wooden sword in intricate designs. Slashing through the air with such speeds the _whoosh_ could be heard again and again.

Sweat now rained down the warrior's face, brunette locks clumping together in wet patches.

"_I don't want you"_

Chocolate eyes flashed almost black and the exercise (kata) resumed again.

And again.

And again.

"_You're not good for me"_

No – the warrior berated herself, cursing as the voice resounded in her head. There was no need for past thoughts – mediate- FOCUS!

And finally the warrior bowed to her invisible master, paying homage to the martials arts itself.

Karate was a release – the art existing on a different plane, a higher dimension than life itself. There was balance, tranquility and strength in this new universe, pain and suffering was only met through hard work and training. Inner emotions and feeling had no opportunity to rid this world of its almost fantastical essence.

Charlie Swan watched with awe and curiosity as his only daughter moved the furniture back into its original place. Her eyes swam with determination, a hint of the plaguing darkness still blackening her once innocent features.

There was pain in those chocolate orbs.

Now Charlie was happy enough to admit that Bella had improved tremendously these last few months, transforming her pain into anger and releasing it through the widely practiced martial arts style. Yes this method had worked immensely and he owed Dr. Gerandy more than the three hundred dollars he had paid him. The man had given his daughter back to him, still a little broken but not near as shattered as she once was.

"Good Morning Dad" Bella greeted, smiling in amusement as Charlie jumped a little, startled. She had felt him watching her for a while now. It was sort of routine by now. Not that she could blame the man, not with how she had acted only three months prior.

Back then he probably thought she was three steps away from committing suicide.

And Bella despondently admitted that she probably was.

But life was precious, not something to be wasted, to hide away from. When Charlie had been shot in a routine chase and run, Bella had realized all the wants and loves, pains and losses of life. Fate was not something to be messed with and the young girl felt for the first time in those long weeks, hope. Hope for the future, hope for her father, hope for redemption.

"Breakfast is on the table. And please don't forget your lunch like last time"

Charlie spared his child a wary grin "You keep spoiling me like this and I'll be lost by the time you're gone."

There was an almost sad tension in the air now. Bella would be leaving for University of Alaska in a few short months.

"Yeah…well…I'm sure Sue wouldn't mind feeding you" Smirking as Charlie blushed a vibrant hue the brunette continued "Jake told me he saw the two of you eating at the diner with and I quote 'that stupid love plastered smile complete with lovey dovey eyes'".

"Kid needs to mind his own business" Charlie coughed, retreating to the kitchen. It was nice to see the color red on someone other than herself.

Laughter followed his hasty retreat and though thoroughly embarrassed, Charlie still couldn't help but smile.

These walls hadn't heard laughter in a long time.

x-x-x-

The school was still vacant when the red Chevy strolled into the parking lot. The brunette had long gotten use to the early morning silence. It was one of the benefits of waking up at four thirty in the morning. Karate was a very demanding practice and sometimes Bella felt there weren't enough hours in the day.

Hair still wet from her early morning workout the brunette grabbed her black schoolbag and jogged over to the gym. One of the benefits of the very demanding training was her renewed balance. Five months ago Bella would have found herself flying over the slightest pebble or unstable surface for even attempting to run on the rough terrain.

Coach Clapp wasn't surprised to see Bella running rounds around the tracks as he unlocked his office door. The girl had come to him three months ago, begging to use the gym before school started. Surprised was insufficient a word to describe the balding man's stunned disbelief as he observed the girl, wondering if this was the same Bella Swan who had trouble even staying on her own two feet.

And two left feet at that.

He had allowed it in the end and the girl showed up three times out of the week to practice.

"Morning Coach" Bella called, stopping briefly to wave before continuing her morning workouts. Her sensei had advised her that running was a great way to prevent stiffness. A few short muscle reps didn't hurt either. Spearing a glance at the clock, Bella surmised that she had just enough time for a shower.

"Morning." Sipping some coffee from the mug in his hands Clapp studied the clock "Don't be late for class, Swan."

Bella smiled before nodding. Coach Clapp had a habit of calling everyone by their surname.

The minutes passed quickly and hair still dripping wet from her quick shower Bella scampered to class, barely avoiding tripping over her untied shoes.

Some things never changed.

Things were pretty monogamous throughout the day. Lauren and Jessica still refused to speak to her, more out of jealously now than the previous one month zombie stage. Everyone at Forks High had seen the brunette at her worst and while some had gotten over it, others were all too adamant with reminding the now Karate student about her previous situation.

The talk of the school, while still centered on the elusive Bella Swan, was more on her new found body than her zombie stage. Many were wondering where the misbalanced uncoordinated girl had gone.

"You know they're still staring right?" Angela asked, adjusting her glasses as she ran beside the now school idol.

"Yes and between you and me, this'll probably last them until graduation." Bella grimaced just thinking about it "I'm still hoping they'll find something more interesting before then."

"Unless Jess whines up pregnant you have a very slim chance" Angela laughed, the sound a little strained from physical exertion "And even then that'll probably blow out in a week."

Frowning, Bella adjusted her sweat ban "I think you're right, it's a matter of when now instead of what"

"She is looking a little round around the middle" while gossiping was something neither of the girls usually indulged, Jessica deserved some pay back. It helped that half of their class was eavesdropping under the pretense of being tired.

"Alright ladies bring it in!" Coach Clapp's voice echoed throughout the entire gymnasium.

Angela sighed and stretched out her muscles, more than a little jealous that her running partner hadn't even broken a sweat.

x-x-x-x

"Bewwa!" The little girl screamed before latching onto her hero's leg "I drew you a pitcher!"

Laughing the brunette lifted the overexcited three year old up "Is that right? Thank you snug bug but let's wait until you're home to show it to me."

Smiling at the observant preschool teacher, Bella signed Claire out before walking back to her truck. Due to her Karate lessons during the week the teenager had had to quit her job at Newton's. The hours kept on clashing.

Neither Mike or his mother had been happy.

After explaining the situation they had reluctantly let her go with a good recommendation. Going to karate lessons from four to six on Saturday, Monday and Wednesday left very little work available. By pure chance Claire's mom had taken up a part time job that used most of her Tuesday, Thursday and Friday evenings. A match made in heaven.

So Claire was under her protection from three to seven on these evenings and Bella couldn't be happier. It helped that the little girl was as cute as a button and her mother was a saint. As much as she had tried to urge Mrs. Young to reduce her high salary the working woman would hear nothing of it.

It was this same salary that allowed Bella to continuously attend Karate in the first place and still save a little for University. While she had gotten a full time scholarship, things like transportation and food wouldn't be cheap.

"We had fiewld trip today" Claire suddenly said, apparently deciding that her caretaker had been silent for far too long "Ethan fewl in der mud and cried."

Bella couldn't help but smile at the young girl's language. Claire had the habit of putting the letter W in most of her sentences.

"Oh, he didn't hurt himself did he?"

"His knee had a owie but I gave him candy from my lunch box to make him better." The girl explained, before looking up with large expectant brown eyes.

"Good job Kiddo, I bet he felt better after that right?" As she was expected to do Bella patted Claire on the head and laughed out loud as the child practically preened in her car seat.

Pulling into La Push Bella wondered if Jake would be here. Her so called best friend had been distant to say the least. Hostile to the say the most this past month. Not only that but the once innocent looking sometimes shy teenager had transformed into an intimidating young man seemingly overnight – complete with huge muscles and cropped hair.

She had tried going to his house but he was never there.

"Okay snug bug lets go feed you"

Smiling in amusement as the little girl ran through the house yelling "Pasketti Pasketti!" Bella went through the motions.

Mrs. Young was very specific in her directions.

A snack after arriving from school followed by a 30-45 minute nap. Homework time was next, and then some television. After which Bella could either take her to the beach or any other activity the teenager could think of. Dinner time was at five thirty and bath time at six thirty and more television until the young mother returned.

Bella would usually start her homework during Claire's nap and finish it up when she went home, so this rigid schedule fitted her needs as well as the child's quite nicely. The hours passed quickly and soon enough Bella was being escorted to the door by a very nice but tired mother.

"Thanks so much" Mrs. Young said as she walked the babysitter to the front. Handing over the forty dollar pay she laughed as the Bella accepted it with a little frown. The girl was nothing more than a godsend.

Smiling and wishing the family good night Bella left. But as she drove past the limits of La Push she couldn't help shake the feeling that she was being watched.

x-x-x-x

Victoria watched as Bella exited the red Chevy. Watched as the brunette greeted her father. Scowled as they watched television in the front room before eventually retiring to bed.

The red head would have liked nothing more than to sneak into the unsuspecting girl's room and cause her the same pain she endured each day. But the vampire was a planner and even more so- sadistic. She wanted the girl's loved one there when she ripped out her throat and drowned in her blood. Wanted him to know that he was the cause of her death.

But something was wrong. She hadn't scented the vampire family in four months, only the putrid smell of wet dog coating the area. The wolves were an unwanted and surprised technicality but the blood thirsty red head had managed to elude them thus far. It was obvious they didn't know exactly what she was here for and Victoria planned on keeping it that way.

Sulking back into the shadows the vampire began to plan her next move – time was on her side either way. For a creature of the shadows months felt like mere days and as each second went by, the more sadistic the red head became.

_**A/N Just to set things straight Bella grieved for only one month and started doing karate and therapy lessons right after. This story takes place four months after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. This story takes place in February. Tell me what you think! And just as a heads up the Denali's won't show until chapter three at least, I'm trying to show Bella growth and discoveries of herself as a person before she becomes involved with another person. I believe relationships should be equal – not with one person relying entirely on the other like in a certain story we all know.**_

_**Will update very soon! Probably next week.**_


	3. Chapter 2: Somewhere I Belong

**Chapter Two: Somewhere I Belong – Linkin Park**

_What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't talk with you Bells" Jake whispered sadly, his brown eyes burrowing into her "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what was going with my best friend. It's obvious I wasted my time" Bella yelled harshly, angry tears trailing down her cheeks "You promised you'd never leave me…you promised!"

Jake stared at her for a long minute, his bare chest not even shivering against the cold sea air.

"I'm not leaving you Bells" His face softened, brown eyes growing warmer as his once stoic face crumpled into her Jacob "It's just…there are some things I can't tell you."

"Are you in trouble Jacob?" Bella asked, her voice a little harried "Is it drugs? Because Charlie would help you. I know he would"

"It's not drugs." Jake said strongly, his voice carrying on the howling wind.

The brunette could tell he was telling the truth but the lingering fear was still there. It had been weeks before she had gathered the courage to see him. They had had a big falling out. She said some hurtful things. He said some hurtful things and both had left with their feelings hurt and friendship battered.

Bella didn't want to feel that way again in her life.

"OK. I won't bother you with it again." She didn't have must choice anyway, not if she didn't want to lose him "Sooo…Can I see you tomorrow?"

He smiled, his now rigid features lessening "Sure sure. That'll be great Bells, we can met back here after school"

Smiling now Bella nodded energetically "Definitely."

x-x-x-

_Perhaps I fell for him because of the entire essence of intrigue surrounding his family. While I admit this would paint me as vain and thrill seeking, at the time I was nothing more than fascinated. I would stare at him for minutes at a time, wondering why he wouldn't look at me, even talk to me. Biology was always an interesting and disappointing affair. Then I felt his hands._

_The weave of intrigue grew even tighter and I was lost. Cold like ice they were and at first I thought I had shocked him into a heart attack. But his expression only grew to a wary concern, his usual amber eyes turning a deadly black. That was the first time I truly feared for my life._

_But then the accident occurred and I met his father. Dr. Cullen was charming, the world wide (at least in Forks) famous doctor who was nothing more than a god himself. He welcomed me and my curiosity grew stronger._

_Now as I sit here writing this I know my emotions were not at all love induced. I was fascinated with the unknown, perhaps a little thrilled to be the only normal person involved in their scheme. And I did like Edward at first - handsome, and charming what was not to like? It was only when he became too commanding; displacing my concerns and wants- did my feelings begin to waver. But his family was so nice and I could not bare to be separated from them._

_Now, at this present time, I am without them and the pain and anger over the loss is still present in my heart. I admit that the pain has lessened over time and I sometimes fear that the resulting anger will never leave my psyche. I do not want to be bitter but let's just say that Edward Cullen is one of the people I would love to meet again in a dark alley. _

Bella glanced at the journal entry one last time before closing the book. She was always careful about what she wrote should someone come across the journal. While the brunette held absolutely no respect for the once noble family, she would take their secret to her grave. It was not something they had entrusted with her on likely terms.

It had been Dr. Gerandy's idea for her to write her feelings down, leaving nothing out. At first Bella had been weary, her feelings nothing more than jumble of pain and depression at the time. But gradually the painful feelings transformed into words. Words that would flow well after twelve o clock at night. Charlie had long gotten over seeing her bent over her desk at one o clock in the morning.

She considered herself lucky he had not thought to actually read the book, the initial entries despondent enough to depress a war veteran.

"Bells, phone for you!" Charlie yelled, making the brunette jump at the disturbance. The house was pitch dark and the teenager wondered what her father was doing up so late.

"Do you know what time it is?" Bella asked, her voice a little rough from crying, a reaction that was happening less and less as time wore on. Thinking about the loss of the Cullens still bought sadness though, especially when she was writing in her journal.

"Tell that to Jake." Charlie responded, rubbing his eyes "Kid says its important."

Grabbing the phone Bella thanked her father before turning her attention to Jake.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Are you alright?" Jake exclaimed and Bella could imagine him shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Bella asked hesitantly, not at all liking the tone of his voice.

"Oh, okay" a breath of relief "Um…nothing Bells, I was just wondering."

"You were just wondering if I was okay?" Bella asked incredulously "You couldn't even come up with a better lie?"

She didn't give him a chance to respond, hanging up the phone. She was tired of being lied to, having enough of that when Edward was actually here. Perhaps she wasn't being entirely fair to Jacob but she had had enough.

Charlie watched as his daughter stomped her way to her room and wondered what else could go wrong. He would have a talk with Jacob Black before he went fishing with Billy.

"If I figured out what Edward is Jake, what makes you think I can't about you?" Bella asked in the darkness before starting up the new laptop computer Renee had sent her for getting accepted into college and graduation present rolled into one.

"Okay let's see, muscles, obvious temper…" Bella clicked her tongue, watching as images of steroid shots engulfed the screen "Okay, probably something more paranormal."

Typing in 'Quileute legends' brought another mirage of Native Americans wearing tepees and apparently controlling fire.

It wasn't until two o clock that Bella found what she was looking for…a book that was advertised to list all the Quileute legends.

Writing down the title Bella went to sleep with a smile on her face.

x-x-x-x-x

"Please Bella" Angela begged her best friend, pulling her hoodie a little tighter as the rain picked up " It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow"

"While that is well and good why did you have to invite Jessica?" Bella asked, a frown marring her face "She'll probably push me in the water and say I drowned!"

"Oh come now, don't be melodramatic" Part whining, part begging Angela looked up with puppy dog eyes "I promise you'll like it, pleaseee. You wouldn't leave your best friend with Jessica and Lauren would you?"

Knowing she was caught, especially since Ben had caught a last minute flu, Bella conceded "Fine but if I die you stay away from my funeral."

Punching the exasperating girl in the shoulder Angela kissed the brunette's cheek before waving and running back to her white Volkswagen.

'_What was that?' _Bella thought as the tingly feelings continued to radiate from her cheek. The warmth of the new sensation had left her stunned. It was so different than the chilly peck Edward use to bestow upon her yet it still ignited those once forgotten feelings. Warmth and comfort.

Shaking her head Bella ignored the new feelings. She wasn't attracted to Angela or any girl for that matter. And while she only had one boy to compare to, the teenager could say with absolute certainty that her body leant more towards the masculine side of the population. Not that Forks had a lot of 'hot bodes' running around, as Renee referred to them.

Blaming teenage hormones, the brunette pushed it to the back of her mind.

Pushing her truck into reverse Bella drove out of the school's parking lot and made her way to La Push.

If the brunette knew the welcoming party that was waiting for her arrival, she would have stayed home that day.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, how's school?" Bella asked, sitting down on the fallen log. Jake had been uncharacteristically quiet during their walk down the beach. Thinking back to the last few minutes the brunette could see why. Paul was an ass but Bella knew Jake well enough to know he would try to divert any questions concerning his 'brothers.' Apparently impatience and misguided loyalty was bred pure and strong in the La Push male population.

"Okay I guess" Jake answered, the rough tone of his voice making her uncomfortable from the unfamiliar sound "I plan on opening a mechanic shop after graduation"

"Don't you need a college degree for that?" Bella asked, frowning.

"Not everyone wants to go to college Bella" Jake said defensively "Besides everyone from La Push supports each other, and this time it'll be no different."

"I just thought you wanted to see the world" She knew she did at least, there was so much more than the forestry confines of Forks "You know, outside of La Push"

"You sound like my teacher" Jake spat, his temper raising "So tell me oh so mighty Bella, what worldly discoveries await me?" Jake finished with a flourish.

"No need to be an ass Jake" Bella said calmly, barely keeping her own temper in check "When you find that stick lodged in your ass I'll be back."

Jake was in too much of a shock to stop her as she got up and walked up the beach, into her car and drove away.

Where in the world had Bella learnt to curse?

x-x-x-x-x

Saturday morning burned bright and early the next day. Still groggy, Bella yawned and stretched, satisfied as the muscles in her back popped back into place.

"Man it's hot!" Pulling off her shirt and shorts the brunette walked naked to the bathroom, already knowing Charlie would be fishing with Billy. The teenager had grown more comfortable in her skin. The body wasn't something to hide and it didn't hurt to have a hint of a four pack lying in wait under her thin stomach. While not blatant and overly bulging Bella was quiet proud of her new found abs.

Quickly showering, Bella donned her karate clothes regally, tying the brown belt tight around her waist. She had finally earned herself the high ranking status a month ago – her usually stoic sensei cracking a smile at seeing his sole female student progress so quickly. She still had a long way to go to make it to a black belt status but Bella felt proud.

Sensei Wong was of Japanese descent and while his dialect sometimes prevented his twelve students from correctly understanding him, he was a good teacher. He was patient, kind, a little strict but most importantly he wasn't discriminatory. Many of the male students had laughed when Bella had first joined close to four months ago; a girl doing karate was a joke in itself. When their sensei told them to spar with her many had refused, some ingrained blunt refusal to battle the weaker sex. The few that did fight her did so mercilessly, trying to run the wayward teenager away from their so called 'superior' ranks. And while the brunette had found herself face down on the sparring mat countless times – it was the humiliation that had prompted her to improve. To not only show them but show herself that she WAS worth something.

In turn sensei Wong continued to pressure her to improve, offering advice and strict demands when needed. It had been an uphill downhill battle for the next four months and Charlie was almost beside himself with worry when his daughter would come home with either bruises or a limp some days. She had almost given up herself but some small voice pleaded with her to continue – to show Edward Cullen that she was not a piece of thrash that could easily be disposed of.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long  
(Erase all the pain till it's gone)  
I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

And I've got nothing to say  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
(I was confused)  
Looking everywhere only to find  
That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
(So what am I)  
What do I have but negativity  
'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me  
(Nothing to lose)  
Nothing to gain, hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own

_-Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park_

Bella jolted from her thoughts as her cellphone continued to play the song that had almost become a part of her – the lyrics bringing hope to her once meaningless existence. At the beginning of the school year she had had nothing to lose and it was the very song that had given her the strength to give in to Charlie's persistence and visit her therapist in the first place.

"Damn I'm gonna be late!" Bella cursed as she finished drying her hair. Not used to getting ready this early for karate, it was suffice to say the brunette was a little irritated. Apparently her so called time adherent teacher had suddenly developed prior engagements at their usual karate lesson, so had moved the time to an earlier time.

Since the brunette usually slept in on Saturdays like every other normal teenager – this had been met with a fair amount of attitude and annoyance. Of course Bella was smart enough to keep all her smart alec comments to herself.

Running out the door Bella cursed again as she snubbed her foot on the step.

This day just kept getting better and better.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Shocked was insignificant a word to explain the jaw dropping surprise Mike and Jessica felt when they walked into the popular diner. Jessica's shock quickly turned to disdain however, and immediately following Jess' lead Mike scampered behind her.

"Nice to see you out in broad daylight, Swan" Jessica said with disdain as she swayed to the brunette's table, taking note of the four pancakes, eggs and array of fruit dotting the table "You here with someone?"

Mike felt more than saw Bella's irritation grow as Jess made a show of looking around. He would be the first one to admit that Jessica's anger towards Bella was unfounded. At first both he and she had expressed their pity towards the once pale and lifeless girl. Back then Mike wouldn't have been surprised if the girl had just kneeled over. He still shivered thinking about her once pasty skin, sunken eyes and overall gloomy appearance.

"No I'm not, Angela's supposed to be here soon though" Bella said politely, barely suppressing the urge to flick a wad of pancake in Jessica's perfectly groomed hair "We're supposed to be going to her place, right?" Bella asked, hoping with all hope Jessica had just come in to cancel.

"Oh! So you're eating all that by yourself?" Jessica exclaimed as though scandalized, even going so far as to put her hands to cheeks.

Arching an eyebrow Bella almost laughed at the audacity of the blonde "Unlike you, I can afford it"

It was the first time that Mike noticed Bella's appearance. The obviously sweat dampened white clothes and lone brown belt resting comfortably around her waist gave her an almost noble appearance. The wooden sword sitting almost stoically beside her didn't deteriorate her image by any mains.

"I can afford it!" The blonde protested indignantly, also examining Bella's body as Mike was blatantly doing "I just choose not to eat like some sickly pig"

Luckily before the last shreds of thinly veiled control snapped, Angela came rushing in looking harried.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm late guys" Plopping in the seat in front of Bella, Angela continued, selectively oblivious to the tension clear in the air "Issac and Joshua refused to go down for their nap."

"S'okay Angie" Bella smiled outwardly, yet Angela could see the lingering anger in her chocolate orbs. Ever since Edward Cullen and his family had vanished from the confines of Forks Angela watched as her friend wallowed in despair. Watched as that pain and hurt morphed into anger and betrayal. She knew the brunette was seeing a therapist and was glad to see most of her newly acquitted anger slowly drain out of her. Angela prayed that one day it would vanish all together.

"So what are you eating Angie?" Mike asked, talking for the first time since entering the diner.

"Bella's eating enough for all of us" Jessica chided, sniffing as twin glares focused on her.

"Jealous!" Bella coughed, smirking as Mike and Angie had to restrain their twin giggles. Despite all of his failings Mike was an okay sort of guy once you got to know him.

The rest of breakfast was spent with teasing remarks as the three friends joked around -with Jessica thankfully staying silent.

"So is Lauren coming?" Angela asked finally, draining the rest of her orange juice.

"No, she can't make it" Jessica answered sadly, "Something to do with her father or something."

"Well, let's go then" Mike chirped happily "The daylights not going to last forever"

"Especially in Forks" Bella added, smiling as twin laughs burst forth.

It felt really good to have friends again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hi Bella, you ok?" Mike asked, kneeling down to the obviously stunned brunette. Her brown eyes seemed impossibly large as she stared around the beach in what appeared to be some trance. Mike looked around again, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. There were a few girls playing beach volleyball to the right and a little boy building a sandcastle.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Whaa?" Sounding breathless Bella just stared at Mike, eyes still round. Mike barely suppressed the urge to laugh at her eagle eyed impression.

"I wanted to know if you'll join Angie and me in the water."

Shaking her head, Bella nodded before donning a weak smile "Sure"

Even as the brunette stripped off her white cover up, her thoughts were further away. Lust was a foreign entity to the brunette. Edward had never ignited the smoldering heat within the pit of the teenager's stomach, the sweat twinkling her brow or the sheer breathlessness of passion. His kiss was something more of a comfortable warmness – something a child would receive from their parents. The only times breathlessness came into the picture was when the vampire forgot she had to breathe.

And even then that wasn't very often.

But watching as the three teenage girls jumped up and down in hopes of passing the volley ball left her feeling not only breathless but spineless. Of course she didn't know their names but watching as their breasts basically defied the law of physics, Bella didn't have to. She didn't want to know their names – their bodies were quite enough.

Then confusion set in, creating a whirlwind of emotions within our protagonist. She had never been attracted to a girl before. Never glanced twice as sweat covered bodies usually consolidated around her in a mass of sweltering heat in the locker rooms. The whole concept of this sudden attraction towards the same sex not only confused the teenager girl but made her question the lust practically exuding from her pores. She couldn't be gay…could she? Her mom had always lectured her on being a late bloomer. But she had dated a boy before…yet this hidden spark, this arousal had never been part of her short liaison with the opposite sex. This was different.

Lust was common place in Mike's mind however and he immediately grew hard as Bella revealed a black and green bikini. Her gorgeous breasts strained against their covering, leaving their white peaks naked for the eyes to see. Rich creamy skin stretched on for miles, a firm butt encased in what looked like a pair of waterproof boy shorts. The hint of abs stretching beneath its silky confinement was too much for the poor boy and he immediately walked into the water unless someone recognize his ailment.

"Hi Bella over here" Angela called, watching as the brunette continued to pout and squirm at the water's edge "It's not that cold you baby!"

Turning her pout on her best friend Bella scowled " Says the person who walks around sleeveless in the snow."

"Not my fault if I have a good metabolism" Angela chided back, smirking as Bella continued to pout at her. The brunette was too much sometimes.

"Good metabolism my ass" Bella muttered under her breathe before hesitantly walked into the water. It wasn't as cold as she was expecting – considering it was February. She was a good three steps into the lukewarm water when she heard running footsteps.

Seasoned instincts propelled the girl to duck as the assaulter continued to rush at her. Sweeping her feet in a roundhouse kick she kicked the intruder's feet from under him before thrusting a palm into his stomach.

Mike went down with an _oof, _clutching his stomach as his breakfast desperately tried to reappear. His plan for throwing the brunette in the water had obviously backfired.

"Oh gee's I'm so sorry Mike" Bella apologized, kneeling down next to him "Are you okay?"

Mike had to catch his breath before he responded "Yeah I'm fine."

His voice sounded like a mortified squeak and both Angie (who had immediately swum out the water when Mike went down) and Bella had to contain their smiles.

"Let's get you on the beach towel, big guy" Angie said, helping support the blonde as he stumbled through the sand.

It was suffice to say Jessica was not happy when her boyfriend was laid next to her, mourning and groaning.

The rest of the sunny Saturday afternoon was spent with just Angela and Bella on the beach, Jess leaving to take Mike home.

While feeling guilty about Mike, Bella was glad to see Jessica leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"A werewolf!" Pitching up in bed, Bella wiped the trailing sweat from her brow. The dream had felt too real to be a coincidence. Jake was a werewolf…and he was hunting Victoria. Who else could be the red head haunting her in her sleep be? It all made sense – the worried midnight phone call, Jake's withdrawal. The La Push boys' sudden transformation.

"Oh my God their all werewolves!"

If she hadn't been more focused on the Cullen's Bella begrudgingly realized she would have figured this out long ago. Of course small credit was due to the book the brunette had brought and read before falling asleep that night. The Quileute legends of the protectors against the cold ones had seemed like a heroic tale made for little children. Yet the dream had changed everything – nothing was as it seemed.

"Only I would move to a place that's practically a breeding ground for the supernatural" Bella thought with an ounce of resentment.

Deciding to confront Jake tomorrow Bella fell asleep again, dreaming of feral vampires and snarling werewolves. Every teenagers dream come true!

**A/N First I would like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following this story. Next I would say I expected more of an audience and I would appreciate that if more of the people following this story would drop a review (it doesn't have to be that long) I would be very grateful. **

**Now on to the story matters **

**The Denali's appear in the next chapter. How? Three year time skip. I think I laid enough ground work for everyone to realize that Bella is discovering her like of the female body and continuing to recover from Edward's betrayal. Of course this will continue over the next three years. Also she has a new best friend in Angela. Wonder how Alice will take that when she finds out? Continue reading Also I know this chapter was twice as long as the last…why? I had to squish everything together in preparation for the big time event – I mean who doesn't want to finally meet Tanya and the Denali clan. And don't worry it will not be a quick bam and dang – and obviously from the prologue everyone knows Bella is so NOT the average vampire. All will be explained with time so don't worry.**

**Flame's Miracle**


	4. Chapter 3: Angels in the Snow

**Chapter Three: Angels in the Snow **

_On cold wings she's coming_

_You better keep moving_

_For warmth, you'll be longing_

_Ice Queen – Within Temptation_

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Three and a Half Years Later**

**Violence Warning!**

The Alaskan moonlight drew dancing shadows on the white snow. Their stick like fingers seemed to follow her with careful ease, reaching…reaching. This did nothing to help elevate Bella's fear. Something was following her. No, she hadn't seen the person but the straight hairs on the back of her neck proved otherwise. She had learnt over the past few years to not deny her sixth sense.

Mediation, training and concentration had strengthened the once elusive and subconscious instinct into something almost as tactile as touch.

Breaking into a fast walk the brunette peaked over her shoulder, hoping to catch a glimpse in the dark night. There had been a party to celebrate not only her speedy graduation, and acceptance into veterinary school but her now honorary title as black belt master. Deciding to take up animal medicine was a difficult decision for Bella seeing as she had such a distaste for blood. It had actually been Charlie who had influenced her decision when he had sent her Sheila as an early birthday gift. The young German shepherd had been a tremendous surprise – one her dad assured would work out for the better, since she was one of the world's best protective breeds. Sometimes Charlie worried a little too much for her.

Now Bella wished she had taken the puppy to the party. Christine, her best friend (next to Angela) and ex -girlfriend had been quite adamant about throwing the party and Bella had gone along with it, throwing in the cards admitting that you only live once. Christine still had a way of persuading her to go out even though they had broken up. The blame had been partially her fault in the first place, Bella reasoned. Sex was central to the college experience according to her ex-girlfriend and she was unnatural for not engaging accordingly.

She was twenty one after all. Almost twenty two in a few short months.

Pushing the thoughts out of head Bella sped up. The clicking of her heels sounded almost ominous in the dark night. Folding her arms over her chest, Bella shivered. She was almost to her dorm when the stalker decided to make their presence known.

"Bellaaaa!" A voice sang in an almost child-like voice "Unless you want all those people to die you better stop."

Heart racing, Bella spun around only to gasp out loud.

The red haired vampire hadn't changed a day. Flaming red hair spun in waves against the howling wind. The swirl of snow, an ever present entity in the Alaskan state, made red eyes glow sinisterly. A lone smirk graced the vampire's face- causing a cold chill to race up the brunette's spine.

"So nice to see you remember me" Victoria started, racking calculating eyes over Bella's stone figure "Your smell is still as intoxicating as always."

"W-What d..do you want?" Stuttering Bella took a step back, the instinctual urge to run was making her body almost shake. All the teachings of karate had abandoned her in face of this supernatural entity. This didn't follow in the normal realm of her teachings – feeble human strength was just that…weak…easily broken.

"Me?" The red head cocked her head to the side, the action reminding the brunette of Sheila when she wanted something "Who says I want anything? Can't a person visit their old...friend."

The way the vampire purred the word 'friend' propelled the brunette forward. Immediately spinning around Bella raced blindly through the dark night, only the white specks of snow registering with her fevered mind. Her legs felt like lead, dragging her down. Heart racing Bella idly wondered which would kill her first – Victoria or a heart seizure.

"Oh, I do love a chase" Smiling a smile that held no humor, the vampire easily caught up with the struggling girl.

Bella gasped as she was yanked backwards, crying out in pain as a stone cold hand crushed her wrist. The pain was excruciating and the brunette collapsed, tears raining down her face. Holding her pulsing hand the brunette gasped through the pain. Through the fog of her mind Bella cursed Jake. Her werewolf friend had assured her that they had the vampire situation under control. Assured her that the vampire had moved onto Seattle and seemed inclined to stay there. Yet somehow the red head had found her anyway.

"Now, let's not try that again" Cooing at the collapsed body, Victoria knelt down "I want answers, where is your mate?"

Despite the pain the brunette laughed out loud "Mate? I don't have a mate."

Snarling Victoria lashed out, racking talon like nails over the laughing girl's back. Blood red eyes dilated in excitement as the brunette cried out. Her spine seemed to retreat in on itself and the red head smiled sinisterly.

Licking her blood drenched nails, the vampire continued "I don't play games little girl, now where's your mate."

"H-He left me, said I wasn't his mate" Grunting through the pain, Bella took a little satisfaction in watching as her tormenter went eerily still. Almost statue like.

It didn't last long.

"WHAT?" A heavy kick connected with the bleeding girl's chest, knocking the air out of her. A distant _snap _had the brunette screaming in agony as her ribs where crushed. Her punctured lungs struggled for life, white puffs of chilly air escaping her mouth on each feeble breathe.

"You mean he killed MY James for nothing?" Another kick was connected with the girl's stomach, making her lose every bit of food she had eaten that day "For nothing more than a play thing?"

Struck mute by the overall pain racking her body Bella could only nod – instinctually knowing if she didn't answer she would be struck again. With every pulse of pain radiating throughout her body, her ire for the Cullen family grew. They should have known that the red head would return – especially Alice. With mates themselves they should have considered what THEY would have done if one of their loved ones had suddenly died at the hands of another vampire. Was it that they just didn't care? Was she no more than a play thing – something to entertain their meaningless existence?

"Umm, so what do I do with you?" Victoria asked, suddenly calm. Her red seemed almost calculating, analyzing…searching. This scared Bella more than when the vampire was going on a rampage.

"You do taste quite exquisite" The red haired purred before immediately dismissing the idea "But that would be too easy."

"I could torture you, slice every part of your body until you bleed to death, draw every scream from your lungs" Victoria whispered to the stunned body laying beneath her, delighting in her quiet sob "But then how would that destroy your little beau?…what to do what to do."

Watching her victim struggle for breathe brought a smile to Victoria's face. She had lived long enough to know that most humans had a high regard for life and according to the many rumors surfacing the Earth so did the Cullens. The only so called 'vegetarians' among the vampire population, the sadistic red head immediately knew the perfect revenge for her James.

"Um…I know! I could turn you. Let the so called 'animal drinkers' see what they have caused you to become. Know that they are the ones that have taken your life- condemned you to our damned existence."

Not giving the crying girl a chance to respond, Victoria flung the body over her shoulder, smiling as the brunette passed out from the excessive pain the movement probably caused.

Speeding away into the Alaskan wilderness where no one could hear the girl's tortured screams, a smile lit the vampire's face. The redemption of her mate had begun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**20 hours later**

"Kate you cheated!" Irina yelled indignantly, watching as her sister sped away with a laugh. Golden eyes flashed with ire in the darkened sky, glaring with the ferocity of a disgruntled kitten.

"No I didn't you just wasn't paying attention" Kate called back, doing a perfect backflip as she continued to taunt her irate sister "Consider this payback for yesterday."

"Hey, Tanya did that! Besides it made your hair all silky smooth" Speeding up the pale blond tackled Kate, laughing as the vampire playfully snarled and lashed out.

Tanya watched her two 'younger' sisters roll around in the snow with a contented smile on her face. While each of them was close to being well over a thousand years old, Tanya was considered the oldest and more vigilant of the three sisters. Being a coven leader called for a certain level of decorum and apprehension. Still, as a once jelly covered Kate could attest to, she did enjoy goofing off with her family.

"Last one to catch dinner gets to clean out the tub tonight!" The strawberry blonde screamed, easily vaulting over the two struggling vampires and heading off in the dense forestry. Snow covered pine leaves shook with the carrying winds, raining snow down on the slumped bodies.

"That's cheating Tanya!" Twin shouts echoed in the silent night. Having already imagined the sticky and purple jelly covered Jacuzzi Kate pushed a stunned Irina out of the way before trailing off with a pounce.

"All bunch of damn cheaters" Taking the time to brush the white snowflakes from her trousers, the shorter of the three sisters snarled before running after her family – her body nothing more than an invisible specter in the dark.

Inevitably, five minutes later all three sisters were arguing about who caught the deer first. It was in the midst of this did they hear the angry roar sound in the distance. The snow and wind had picked up and the sound seemed to echo for minutes on end before it ended.

"Another vampire?" Irina asked soberly, her head still tilted to the side as she strained to her the lasting howl.

"Sound like she's in trouble" the prankster of the group noted, suddenly solemn. The high pitched roar sounded like that of an agonized female and the blonde vampire was ready to rush in.

A restraining hand stopped her "She's not in trouble Katrina, that sounded more like anger than anything else."

"You're right Irina, but she's on our territory. Let's go see what's happening" The words 'proceed with caution' were unnecessary as each vampire had lived long enough to predict the actions of any emotionalized victim of their species.

Tanya was extra cautious as she trailed slightly ahead of her sisters, the scent of smoke suddenly invading her senses. Common knowledge among their kind- everyone of their increasing population knew of their extreme vulnerability in the face of fire. Like dry timber soaking up a sudden spark, it didn't take much for their diamond like skin to incinerate.

"Do you smell that?" Kate suddenly asked disgusted, inhaling the abhorrent smell of burnt leaves, vanilla and freesia. "Man that's rank!"

"Kate shush!" Tanya hushed her 'youngest' sister, sensing an abnormality in the wind pattern. Sensitive ears picked up the reflective sound waves disjointing in the howling weather. There was something out there and it wasn't moving.

"I smell blood" Irina noted, dark diluted eyes immediately darting to the right "Human blood." While there was a definite purr in her voice, Irina was in no means close to losing control, generations of practice and resistance ingrained in her psyche. However despite centuries of control, appreciation of the mouthwatering ambrosia was not lost on any of the sisters.

Tanya would have walked right past the prone body if not for the tantalizing smell emitting from the sudden lump of snow.

"Over here!" Calling over to her sisters the vampire took only two seconds to uncover the sluggishly breathing girl. She couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the young female- thin white scars racked the girl's back. Her blue knit top was drenched in hours old blood, causing amber eyes to dilate. While unnoticeable to a human, the lines were a warning to every vampire – a trophy if you will, of victory and strength. But this didn't make sense, she was clearly still a human yet the scars appeared to be healed. Perhaps the girl had been unlucky enough to encounter a vampire before.

"A vampire attack" the coven leader spoke sullenly, critical eyes taking note of the tattered clothing and matted brunette hair. The sweet scent of their kind was basically smothering the brunette like the vise grip of a snake. She was just about to turn the girl's slim body over when Kate's voice stopped her.

"Um…Tanya you better look around you" an awe inspired Kate whispered.

Her eyes never having strayed from the feeble girl Tanya cursed as she noted the burnt forest pine trees littering the snowy escape. Some had lost most if not all their leaves, leaving only a torched and blackened tree trunk behind. The ice around the trunks had been melted, revealing brown mud which was quickly becoming incased by the falling snow.

"This doesn't make any sense" Irina stated as she too continued to look around "It's too cold to be a forest fire and there hasn't been a human scent in this part for months"

"So we have a human that somehow survived a vampire attack, an unexplainable forest fire and a maniacal blood thirsty vampire somewhere out there" Kate summed up, ticking off each fact with her fingers "Awesome!"

Shaking her head in exasperation at her sister's antics, Irina peered at the stationary girl for a second as Tanya gingerly turned her over. Something wasn't quite right.

"Ummm…aren't humans supposed to do that shivery thing in the cold?" The pale blond asked, tilting her head to the side in consternation.

"Probably she's too weak to" Tanya whispered, concern bubbling up in her chest. Her face was flushed pink and the strawberry blonde feared the brunette was suffering from some sort of heart rupture. Was a human supposed to be that color?

Barely giving thought to her sudden twisting emotions, Tanya swept the limp girl into her arms and raced home, her body barely visible even to her two gawking sisters.

"What was that about?" Kate asked, trailing after the panicked vampire at a more sedate pace. It wasn't that she wasn't concerned about the human, but she was more concerned about Tanya. The self-assured coven leader had never behaved like that before, excluding her family members. There had been an unreasonable amount of fear bordering on panic in her voice and Kate furrowed her brow in consternation.

Shrugging Irina sped up, remembering the way her sister had looked at the brunette. Those big golden eyes had shone fear, concern and just a hint of warmth. Smiling Irina turned to Kate with a smirk "I don't know but it's sure to be an eye opener for our beloved leader."

Not quite understanding the implication, Kate ignored her in preference of speeding up.

x-x-x-x-x-

Bella's POV (I know first time for everything)

The scent of blood was fading. Its sweet perfume was no longer tempting me, daring me to hunt it down and drain every last drop of its very nature. Yet my throat still burned for something – the overriding hunger causing my leg muscles to twitch with want. The want to hunt…to drink…to live.

"I think she's waking up" A faraway voice said. The cadence of the words spoke of a female. But where was I? My body felt numb, as if someone had suddenly severed all my nerve endings. I recalled everything, the snow, blood, anger, escalating heat and…then nothing.

"I'll hurry and dress her then" This voice was closer, right above me. But…instead of being startled by the close proximity I was comforted. Though strange this voice was familiar, soothing. I could drift in this sea of confusion forever if it meant listening to such a melody. Yet…there were too many unanswered questions and reality faded back into view.

The first thing I became aware of was the blue jumpsuit I had been adorned with. I wasn't surprised that each fabric hair stood out in countable measures – as easily seeable as the clouds in the sky. The skin underneath the garment had been washed clean and smelt strongly of strawberries. The thought of some stranger seeing me naked distracted me but only for a moment.

Sniffing deeply I tried to catch my bearings, some hint of where I was. A nice lavender smell was dominant amiss the other cumulation of confliction aromas. I focused on it, centering my chi on that one confident in this mass of emotions. Almost like an old black and white movie I felt my mind close in on itself as it reread and replayed each emotion residing in my taut body.

Scared, confused, angry – I was all of these and it made my head ache with the jumble of feelings. Thoughts and words scaled around my mind like a marathon runner on the track, zooming by so fast I could barely question them before more came.

Finally I decided to look around, face my unknown saviors.

Familiar golden eyes peered into my own and the growl that burst forth was predominant. The sound was raspy and gravelly and it reminded me of a male lion calling out his domination to his pack. Though unfamiliar the sound conveyed its message precisely. I was pissed, more than pissed. How dare they! Anger fought and won, and I saw red as I pounced at the ones who had caused this – who had caused nothing but pain and anger since their departure. I would kill them! Make them pay for me, Victoria, the loneliness. I felt the heat rise in my body but instead of repelling it, I embraced the charge and smoldering warmth – the comfort of familiarity.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I thought you said she was human!" Kate snarled as she jumped back, barely missing the fatal shaped claws that rushed at her face with fierce precision.

"I thought she was, I can still hear her heart beating for pity's sake" Immediately rushing in, Tanya jumped in front of a growling Kate and moved to detain the rampaging newborn. It still didn't make any sense – though chocolate brown eyes flashed with an anger only achieved by one of their kind, her heart was still beating – still drawing blood around her body. At first Tanya had thought the vampire smell surrounding the brunette was from her attacker but now she wasn't so sure.

"Well I think it's obvious she's not" Irina stated calmly, before making a grab at the crouched body. Auburn hair swirled around the female's face in an almost chaotic display and brown eyes were turning a reddish hue and anger emanated around her body. Positioning her body in front of the snarling newborn, Irina kept a wary eye on her hands. It was a known fact that their kind felt more comfortable attacking with their hands, their nails acting as claws in their assault. One in front, one in back, the newborn was cornered and Tanya sighed, ready to get this mess figured out. There were just too many unanswered questions and the vampire did not like feeling confused.

Neither expected what happened next.

**x-x-x-x**

**A/N Well this is my first cliffy – hope you enjoyed it. Anyway to answer some sure to be questions. Though I wrote hints and clues on the obvious recognition Bella has for Tanya (her addicting voice and smell), when she wakes up Bella is too confused to immediately feel the mating connection between the two. Plus she doesn't really look into Tanya's eyes. As for Tanya, though she feels the beginning of the connection (concern, and fear for Bella's well-being) when she looks into her eyes she is too concerned for her sisters, and confused by the enigma Bella represents to immediately link her as being her mate. There some questions answered; if any more pop up most will probably be answered in the following chapters so don't worry! Thanks for the reviews and favs – hopefully more people will become interested in this story.**

**Also check out my profile. New Rose and Bella story summary up. And some pictures for this story is up!**

**Flame's Miracle**


	5. Chapter 4: Guardian Angel

Chapter Four**: Your Guardian Angel – The Red Suit Apparatus**

(In Reference to Tanya's new feelings)

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one_

I will never let you fall(let you fall)  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all(though it all)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Irina pounced, making a grab at the newborn's neck. Hands outstretched the pale blonde was momentarily dazed when a precise and sharp kick connected with her stomach. Confused – as she had never seen the hit coming, Irina retreated a step back and growled in warning. It didn't seem to affect the furious newborn one bit and she pounced again, landing an elbow jab into Irina's shoulder. The assault didn't stop there and punch after punch rained down on the defenseless vampire until a loud growl sounded.

"Just great! A karate chopping newborn vampire." Kate growled again, rushing to her sister's aid "Just what we need!"

The brunette easily swirled around as Kate made a grab at her, intent on shocking the newborn in submissiveness. Unfortunately for her this certain newborn had mastered the karate arts on its many different levels and knew enough to deter her plan. Twisting away from the snarling blonde, Bella ducked at the last minute before thrusting a hand into her opponent's stomach. Kate flew across the room in an almost undignified snarl before landing on and consequently breaking the wardrobe chest sitting across from the door. Almost simultaneously a sharp shock radiated throughout the furious brunette's hand and she hissed.

"You should have stayed away!" Snarling Bella grabbed her numb hand before attesting to its unharmed nature "You'll pay I swear you will!"

Seeing that the newborn was distracted between her subsequent injury and apparent hateful tirade Tanya easily snuck behind the snarling auburn haired beauty. She was within a foot's length away from the growling and trembling body when said body suddenly twirled around and the two came face to face. Amber locked with dark obsidian and just for a moment, a fragment in the spiral of time, two souls recognized each other.

But only for a second.

As if jilted from her sudden rampage Bella gasped in horror.

"Oh God!" Trembling, shaking and on the verge of tears the stunned vampire looked around in shock, observing the almost hostile faces and destroyed bedroom. She had caused this "I'm so sorry, I…I t-thought you were the Cullens…Please I-I didn't mean…to uh…"

Warring between staying and fleeing the confused and scared vampire jumped through the window and ran away, leaving behind a wave of confused faces.

"What the hell?" Irina growled as she gingerly touched the cracking part of her stomach. Even though the newborn had only managed to land a kick and two punches to the tender area, the force behind the moves had enough momentum to not only propel the experienced vampire back but almost completely break though the surface. Contrary to belief, vampires can very well feel pain, especially when they went to blows with their own kind. Only a vampire had enough force to harm another vampire, especially an out of control newborn. Irina herself was in a wave of pain and the blonde was only standing due to a huge ego and pride. Yet the injured vampire couldn't blame the newborn for what had happened, each of them had gone through the same stage and vividly remembered every detail of what it entailed. Besides it was basically Kate's fault for practically leaning over the girl and spooking her.

Looking over to Tanya, she snorted at the dazed and longing look her so esteemed coven leader was showing, staring at the window with an indiscernible pout.

The sound seemed to jolt Tanya from her musings.

"Irina! Are you alright!" Pushing the conflicting thoughts of the brunette aside, Tanya rushed to her sister's side "How bad is it?"

"Not that bad" Lifting her red blouse, two pairs of eyes examined the cracked area "Just a little scratch."

"Little scratch my ass" Tanya said, numbly touching the damaged area "You need blood."

"What about me?!" Kate whined, still spread eagle across the broken chest "Doesn't anyone care about me and my needs?" The blonde finished with an indignant pout.

"The only thing damaged on you is your ego Kate" Tanya chuckled.

"That and the antique chest she destroyed." Irina tssked, "And it was imported too."

"I hate you all" The prone vampire frowned when her statement was met with an entourage of chuckles.

"All joking aside" Tanya started, looking around the destroyed room "I better call Carmen and Eleazar."

"You're right; I mean there IS a loose newborn on our hunting grounds."

"I just hope they don't cross paths." Pulling out her cellphone Tanya grimaced "We're going to have to find her."

"I just hope she manages to stay out of trouble before we do" Irina said, a frown marring her face "We do not need the Volturi breathing down our necks."

There was a tense silence in the air, only broken by Tanya's urgent words as she talked on the phone. As long as the sisters lived they hoped to never cross paths with the tyrannical group of ancient vampires again.

"Okay" Snapping her phone shut the strawberry blonde turned to face her sisters "How about this? Kate you go and hunt and bring back enough for Irina. I'll go out and try to track her down."

Already stepping out of the room Tanya looked up when Kate grabbed her hand "Wait! Don't you think we should wait until Carmen and Eleazar get here?"

"Yeah, I mean this is a newborn who just whipped all our asses combined!" Irina chimed in "Besides, shouldn't we call the Cullens to warn them."

"No!" Tanya shouted, remembering the mix of anger and pain in the brunette's voice when she had mentioned their cousins "I'll like to hear her story first before getting anybody else involved."

Kate and Irina glanced at each other as their coven leader and sister stormed out of the room.

"Is that what you were talking about?" Kate asked, thinking back to her sister's cryptic remark from earlier. Tanya had never shouted at them before. Kate didn't know whether to feel hurt or giddy that such a small creature could evoke such strong emotions in her lonely sister.

"Yep" Irina nodded happily "Seems our dear little controlled leader can't seem to control her emotions involving our little spit fire."

Grinning Kate basically hopped out of the room, already thinking about all the ways to tease her sister. This was going to be great!

**x-x-x-x-x**

Bella's POV

I watched as the giant pine fell under the force of my punch. The fifty footer looked like some majestic maiden as it fell from its outreaching perch onto the now earth caked snow. The resounded _thud_ made me cringe, the echo sounding too loud to my sensitive ears. I had just wanted to relieve some tension, center myself the way my sensei had instilled within me. The Kentsui (hammer arm punch) had been my worst technique in Karate yet it had taken down an object that was deemed in human terms unmovable.

"This is what they mean by karma." Even my voice sounded different, more lilt with the hint of a hidden rasp. Yes indeed this was karma in its finest form. During our entire relationship I had been stressing about spending the rest of my life with Edward, gladly throwing away the human attributes I now held dear. Yet, Edward wasn't here, which was fortunate for him given the murderous thoughts swirling within the depths of my mind. It was funny really. In a sick caustic sort of way. How one thing could change the course of someone's life. The death of James had changed my life forever and before I even realized it I had fallen beside the ruined pine tree, lost in thoughts of despair and confusion. If I didn't know any better I would say I was pregnant, my emotions changing so rapidly it was hard to keep up.

It was probably because of this I didn't hear her approach until she was less than three feet away from me. I tensed when her unique lavender scent invaded my conscious, unknowingly inhaling the delicious perfume in through my nostrils like a dog tracking a scent.

I didn't want to turn around and face her, her scent, her amber eyes and the glimpse of strawberry blonde hair I had gotten before I had fled, invading my mind. She was beautiful, like an angel and some part of me was disgusted at what I had almost done. Was I so feral that I would have killed my savior in the touch of a button, destroyed her family because of their likeness to the Cullens? How could I have confused this angel with that family in the first place? Yes, they were all beautiful. Yes they had the same eyes but there was something so profoundly different about the appraising blonde standing behind me. If only I had the courage to look at her.

"Hello there" Her voice was soft, almost submissive, though I could tell it was forced "My name's Tanya."

Tanya, while a beautiful name, was familiar- something mentioned in pass conversation. I tried to bring up the dull memories but nothing came to mind.

I still didn't turn around "Bella."

I heard her gasp and turned just as she stepped closer. Some instinctive urge made me stand up and take a step back. I don't know what it was but something about the beautiful blonde unnerved me.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly in my chest and I was happy for the sound, if not confused by it. I still had some sense of humanity to live with. Not to say vampires were inhumane, the currently shocked female a testament to that but still…I didn't know her. And the Cullen's were no longer my go to reference for humane vampires, even if they denied their selves human blood.

"Bella? Bella Swan?" Tanya asked in a shocked gasp and an inch of concern bubbled into my already jumbled mind. She sounded like an asthmatic. Wait a minute. How did she know my name?

I could only nod and tense as she took another long stride towards me. Her movements seemed confident and I had to control my sudden urge to retreat again. Something was urging me to run away from this more mature predator, yet I could sense no danger.

She was a hair's breath away from me and whispered, as if speaking the words were a sin "Edward's Bella?"

Familiar anger surged through me and I spat "Don't you dare call me that. He's the one that caused this in the first place!"

Tanya put her hands up in a sign of mercy "I didn't mean anything by it; it's just that Alice talked about you a lot."

I felt a pang of sadness at the mention of my lost friend and visibly deflated in front of the seemingly contrite vampire "I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't want to talk about the Cullens" Not if I wanted to keep my sanity about me. Suddenly a barrage of memories engulfed me as if triggered by some invisible force. Something Carlisle said about newborns came to my mind and I fell butt first back in the snow.

"I'm a newborn vampire" It was a fact.

Tanya nodded, still a little shocked by my sudden movement and change of topic. I would have laughed at her confused face if I wasn't so despondent.

"I'm going to feel like I'm pmsing for a while aren't I?" Another fact.

She nodded again after thinking about the terminology for a moment. It was adorable how she cocked her eyebrow up in consternation at the question.

"The out of control emotions don't last too long" she said as she sat next to me when it became apparent I wasn't going to attack her "A year seems like a week to us."

I sighed when she mentioned 'us' – it made the whole thing seem so official in a way.

"Besides, at least you'll have an excuse to pummel Kate. Wish the rest of us did." She smiled and then smirked as if remembering something.

"Who's Kate?" I asked confused, unconsciously scooting just a little closer to her. Our shoulders were almost touching but Tanya didn't seem to mind. I don't know what it was about her but she felt so…comfortable for lack of a better word.

"The blonde you sent flying across the room."

She laughed when my cheeks turned beat red and I hid my face in mortification. I had forgotten all about that.

"Is she okay?"

"Sure, a little ego damaged but fine nonetheless." There was a giant smirk on her face now and I could tell, just by looking at her, that this so called Kate was in for a load of teasing. I couldn't help comparing her to Edward for some unexplainable reason. I could tell that she was old, way old, some inner senses warning me of the danger this mature predator represented…but she was so laid back. Not as strict, more funny. I had thought that living so long had somehow damaged Edward's humorous side but now I realize that he probably never had one to begin with.

I smiled at seeing Tanya in such a light beat mood before I remembered, or more so heard something.

"I have a heartbeat."

Tanya paused for a moment and seemed just as puzzled over the fact as I was. Her eyes bored into mine as she slowly nodded.

"Eleazar, one of my family members, has the ability to see if a vampire has a talent or not and name it. He'll help you."

Tanya looked like she wanted to say more so I stayed silent. Sure enough after two minutes of examining my face she spoke. I hadn't seen myself since the change but surely I wasn't that interesting? Not to say I had low self -esteem in any way, it was just with looks like hers why was she so blatantly checking me out…or was I reading too much in it?

"Do you remember your change?"

I cringed involuntarily and tensed as she scooted a little closer as if offering some abstract form of comfort.

"Yes" I finally answered after a few seconds "It kind of ties in with the whole Cullen thing."

I watched in vivid awe as her amber eyes became a dark gold and then morph into a dark black. Despite the anger I felt radiating from her I didn't feel threatened. In fact, some subconscious part of me wanted to reach out and comfort her. After all it was ME who had incited such emotions in her, for what reason? I don't know. But of course I didn't touch her. As I said before I didn't know her.

'_Yeah, but you want to.'_

Of course I wanted to but with everything else I couldn't – too much stuff was left unanswered and uncared for. Reliving the memories my transformation was not something I wanted to do.

That reminded me!

"I need to call my dad!" The memory of me promising to be in Forks by nine o clock that morning replayed in my mind and I just knew Charlie was having a heart attack over my disappearance. It had to be at least eleven o clock at night and I didn't even know which day it was.

I pitched up, fully intent on finding a phone.

"Wow wow Bella, slow down." Tanya cupped my arm as I pitched up and the resulting shock struck me mute.

Though I know her hand should have felt cold to my heated body it actually felt warm. The feelings of security and comfort invaded my body and before I even realized a scratchy rasp involuntarily escaped my throat.

Blushing hotly, I tried to stop the continuous purr and practically had to yank my hand out of Tanya's grasp. Looking up into Tanya's smirking gaze proved too difficult (not to mention embarrassing) and I cast my eyes downward.

"You okay darling?'" I could practically smell the ooze of amusement and pride pouring out of her and refused to meet her questing gaze.

"Fine" I muttered mildly before changing the subject back on topic "Why can't I call my dad?"

"I never said you couldn't call your dad." Tanya said in an amused tone before running her hands through her hair in apparent disgruntlement the next second "You just can't see him. Don't you feel just a tiny bit thirsty?"

Now that she had mentioned it, the itch in my throat was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. The new sights and conflicting emotions and overall confusion had kept the burn to a low throb but now it returned with a spontaneous rage.

Grabbing my throat I coughed, trying to expel the increasing discomfort. I hadn't even realized I had begun trembling until Tanya grabbed my free hand and squeezed.

"Come on Bella, let's go hunt."

x-x-x-x-x-x-

The snow had stopped falling and the wind only held a mild chill to it. The night's darkness had begun to brighten, revealing black edged clouds and fading moonlight.

Creeping through the snow laden earth, a pair of vampires scourged the landscape, keeping to the hidden shadows. The smaller one of the pair, a brunette, was visibly trembling, warring with the need to hunt silently or roar up and drain the foraging moose a few feet in front of them. Only the comfort of the warm hand entangled in hers kept her sane and for that Bella would forever be indebted.

"Okay, keep down until you can practically touch him and then pounce" The strawberry blonde advised before releasing her tight grip, feeling a little loss when the eager newborn quickly crept up to her victim. She was still sitting on cloud nine at finding her mate – knowing for sure the feelings the little brunette ignited in her were real and true. After living a thousand years Tanya had almost began to give up hope, content with the familial love her coven gave her. But now, watching as her mate crept slowly across the ground, knew what she was missing. The spark, the comfort, the security – it was all overwhelming and Tanya knew Bella wouldn't recognize the feelings for what they were until her newborn faze had passed or at least calmed down. Already experiencing a barge of insecurity, confusion and anger didn't make discerning the different and conflicting emotions any easier on her mate. Secure in the mating link, the strawberry blonde would give her all the time in the world.

"_I can do this, I can do this" _Bella kept repeating in her mind as she positioned her body. By now the moose had caught onto the feral anticipation surrounding him and stopped mid chew. Giant furry antlers danced back and forth as beady brown eyes tried to detect the cause for the disturbance.

The poor thing was just about to bolt when something hard and very fast rammed into him. His frantic kicks were useless as talon shaped fingers dug into the thick flesh surrounding his neck and piercing fangs drained him of his life's blood.

Moaning Bella loosened her grip as the animal beneath her stopped its struggling and slumped in defeat. Lost in the ambrosia of the taste, obsidian eyes turned back to a chocolate brown. The smoldering burn was retreating, causing the red haze of her mind to disappear as well.

"Ahh!" Releasing her grip from the animal's thick neck, Bella subconsciously licked her fangs, feeling them recede back into her mouth. In the back of her mind she made note that vampires did indeed have fangs.

She was still basking in relief when Tanya cautiously walked up to her. When the brunette continued to practically purr in content, she finally spoke.

"Not bad for your first time" Amused and slightly amorous eyes examined her ripped jacket and blood stained pants. Blushing Bella turned her head the other way, not use to the frank appraisal. She may not know much but it was quite obvious the strawberry blonde was checking her out.

Her lower stomach churned and flipped.

"Thanks, but I still ne –"

Tanya watched in shocked concern as Bella suddenly choked and proceeded to throw up every liter of blood she had consumed, staining white snow a vivid crimson. Almost in slow motion, Bella swayed back and forth and would have fallen if not for Tanya's fast reflexes.

"Bella!" Catching the slumped body in her arms, Tanya's eyes dilated in fear as Bella's chocolate brown eyes morphed into a dark black.

**A/N And the mystery concerning Bella deepens! Thank you for your continued support of this story. Since I have become suddenly busy, there will be no more early updates and they will proceed on a weekly basis. Sorry **

**Please review,**

**Flame's Miracle**


	6. Chapter 5: Answers Frozen in Ice

Chapter Five: Answers Frozen in Ice

She wasn't unconscious. Sensitive ears made note of the very fast pace her body was travelling – feeling the wind spinning her hair in sharp twists and turns.

But her mind felt numb – black even. Aware that she had just expelled everything that her body had to offer made the brunette sick, nauseous even and about every other thing a vampire WASN'T supposed to feel. Her talks with the Cullen family did nothing to prepare her for this. It seemed all sub-normal. For once in her short vampiric life she actually felt cold, the comforting warmth gone from her body. That is except her throat – smoldering thirst burned within her neck like a vice grip, chocking sensible thought from her mind.

"It's okay Bella, everything's going to be fine"

She was aware of the comforting words spoken close to her ear but she didn't seem to have the strength to process them.

Bella was distinctly aware when the air suddenly changed, becoming more humid and warm.

"Eleazar! You have to help her!"

A flurry of activity followed and Bella felt herself being lowered onto something soft. Then prodding fingers gently prodded her wrist, neck and chest. Irritated at being kept from a threatening sleep Bella growled weakly in protest before trying to flip over.

Tanya was beside herself with worry and everyone noticed.

"Probably we should hold her still" Kate said when her sister practically slumped with worry as the newborn continued to struggle on the bed.

Stepping up to help, the blonde immediately took several steps back when Tanya suddenly growled and tried to drape herself over the vulnerable brunette. Recognizing the action for what it was, Irina copied her sister's action. Taking ten steps back Irina lowered her eyes away from the blazing amber in a submissive gesture. They were the only two unmated pair in the coven and knew that Tanya was very dangerous given the situation.

"We'll wait outside" Irina consoled the obviously protective blond and grabbed Kate's hand. The two were gone in the next instant.

Turning her attention back to her trembling mate, Tanya looked to Eleazar "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know" The black haired man was beside himself and looked down again at the brunette "There is no reason her body should have rejected the blood."

"Dear, the girl has a heartbeat" Carmen grabbed her mate's hand "Probably that has something to do with it." The Spanish woman hated seeing Tanya so depressed and wanted to do anything to help the obviously distressed woman. Not that the obviously weak newborn was of no concern to her. Her usual amber eyes had turned black with worry after seeing such a usually strong and active newborn vampire so weak and vulnerable. It wasn't right.

"No, no" Eleazar shook his head, not seeing the connection "The only reason her heart is beating is because of her powers."

"Powers?" Tanya's head immediately popped up "You mean she has more than one?"

Forgetting the stressful situation for a second Eleazar smiled "Yes! It's extraordinary really. Your Bella seems to possess three!"

Grinning at the possessive term Tanya smirked and cocked her head to the side "What are they?"

"Well I'm not Carlisle" Eleazar started, oblivious to the frown that marred Tanya's face at the name "But in layman terms it appears Bella has the ability to convert energy, any energy really, into metabolic energy that the human body uses to survive."

"So, does that mean she's human?" Carmen asked confused, the vampire smell emitting from the brunette was pungent to all in the room. But the short vampire had to admit that the smell seemed tainted, dilute compared to the rest of her family.

"No, I'm not really sure but it appears that at least half of her body or cells to use a more technical term, possesses the vampire gene."

"How can you tell?" Tanya asked, her gaze focused now on the now dozing brunette beneath her, the trembling had receded a few minutes ago. Grateful for the overall peaceful and short murmurs that escaped her mate in slumber, Tanya allowed herself to relax. Her fingers ached to run themselves through her soft hair but Tanya suppressed the urge, not wanting to disturb her mate from such a restful looking sleep.

"I can't really, unless I have a microscope and run some tests but it is the most logical hypothesis. You say that she has all the vampire attributes – fast speed for example but her heart still beats, and look! She even has the ability to sleep!" It was a medical mystery to Eleazar "We should call Carlisle, he'll probably have more answers."

"No!" Tanya snarled, startling Carmen and making Eleazar back up in front of his mate in a protective stance "He and his family is the reason she's like this!"

Carmen gasped and placed her hands over her mouth "You mean one of them bit her?!"

The concept was too foreign for any of them to believe.

"I don't know" The strawberry blonde replied honestly, slumping again "She didn't want to talk about it."

"I can't see our cousins doing that" Eleazar tried to reason with the distraught females "But you are right, we won't get the Cullen's involved" the dark haired man finished when seeing the twin glares being directed at him.

"Good" Turning back to her mysterious mate, Tanya asked "What are the other two powers you were talking about?"

"Oh! Well I think the second and third ones tie in with the first." Eleazar said, turning back to his quarry "She possesses both a mental and physical shield. I believe it is the physical shield that protected some of her body's cells from the vampire venom."

Now more confused than anything else Carmen asked "But you said she's able to convert energy into something useable for the human body, wouldn't that protect some of her cells in the first place?"

Already shaking his head, Eleazar answered "I believe it is the shielding itself that gave her the ability to convert energy in the first place, after all the two coinciding different level of cells don't use the same materials ,so to speak. The human cells still need energy and since the lungs no longer function probably to provide enough oxygen they need for respiration, the cells need the energy ready made since they can no longer produce it themselves. It is her physical shield that prevents the venom from completely coating her tissues, thus essentially making her half-vampire."

Eleazar nodded to himself, happy that he was able to connect the two. For all others in the room they thought the smiling vampire looked a little too smug. Having already been on the earth for over three thousand years, him and his mate had found and explored a wide mirage of human topics – medicine just being one of them.

"I think I have a headache." Tanya shook her head; she really needed to read up on human anatomy, the things coming out of Eleazar's mouth sounding alien. The tall vampire had much preferred studying the arts of human discovery than the academics of it. For what did it matter to a vampire in the first place? Now she was painfully regretting her decision.

"Okay, I think I see the problem then" Carmen said after absorbing everything Eleazar had said. "I think Bella needs to drink human blood. Since essentially she still possess human cells, it's safe to say she still has some of her own blood circulating around her body. Antigen-Antibody clotting happened after the two bloods came together and even though her human cells don't need the blood, the vampire cells need it. So really it's a matter of the human cells preventing the vampire cells from getting the nourishment they need. In laymen terms for the confused" Carmen smiled over to a frowning Tanya "Animal blood and human blood cannot mix. Thus her body had to expel the liquid but now her vampire cells are starving. That's probably why she's so tired" Carmen finished looking pointedly at the dozing and murmuring newborn.

Eleazar and Carmen smiled as they practically saw the light bulb turn on in the blonde's head.

"I guess that medical degree is finally paying off" Smiling at the pair that basically sported 'know it all' smirks, Tanya shook her head "Probably I need to go to that class too."

The pair had taken in medicine in the last fifty years but was still debating on following Carlisle's footsteps into actually opening a practice together. Unlike the vegetarian coven leader they weren't comfortable leaving each other for most of the day – despite having been together for over two thousand years.

"You probably should" Carmen agreed "But before you do that we should probably get your mate some blood."

Thinking back to the ravenous state the brunette had been in a few minute ago Tanya agreed and quickly dashed to the cooler in the basement. It had been her idea to keep a few liters of blood in the house in case of an emergency. Be it a vampire attack or anything else. Kate had enjoyed playing undercover spy and sneaking into the hospital and Tanya was never so thankful for the stolen blood bags as of this moment.

Eleazar and Carmen couldn't help but smile as Tanya dashed out of the room. It was the first time the pair had seen the coven leader so…so…frantic. Disheveled even. While the tallest of the three sisters enjoyed a very close sisterly relationship that almost passed that of biological sisters, the pair could see the wear of the centuries on her sleeves. Could see the want for something more and neither were surprised when Tanya had stopped taking humans to her bed almost a century ago. While Kate and Irina tried to support their sister in her endeavors, neither could seem to cheer her up after that. In fact the strawberry blonde had gone through a short period of depression in the early nineteen hundreds, a time Kate jokily commented as 'Vampire menopause'. Luckily for the entire family the naturally cheery blonde had quickly gotten over it and embraced her family once again.

"Okay I have two bags" Tanya announced as she dashed back up the stairs, her features set in a concerned frown "We only have 'bout five more left." The heated bags of blood dangled in her grip and it took a minute before two pairs darkened eyes turned back to normal.

"They should be enough to last until we get some more" Eleazar said and was surprised when Tanya started shaking her head.

"I don't think Bella will want us stealing so many bags of blood that humans depend on, especially from a hospital. She's going to need to learn how to hunt."

"Humans?" Carmen gasped, immediately rejecting the idea "But Tanya that's against…w-we don't do that anymore." Having no guidance in her early years, Carmen had killed her fair share of humans and regretted each and every one of their deaths. She had practically embraced the vegetarian lifestyle.

"Peter, one of the Cullen's friends, only hunts the blood of criminals – rapist and abusers." Tanya noted, staring steely into each of their eyes, daring them to say something "I think that's acceptable enough, no innocents will be harmed."

"Besides" Eleazar began trying to smooth things over "Given her current disposition, Bella shouldn't really have to hunt more than once a month, even less after her newborn faze has passed. We hunt more because our entire body is coated with vampire venom. Plus, according to the Volturi human blood is more filling. They themselves only hunt twice a month."

Carmen found herself nodding, not seeing anything wrong with plan since she herself had gone through a human drinking faze, the nature of the person baring no incidence in her mind.

Three amber eyes focused on the mumbling brunette as she suddenly began sniffling strongly. She appeared to still be asleep but it was obvious the metallic smell of the blood had registered with her.

Dashing to her side, Tanya settled one bag on the side of the bed before offering the other.

Almost immediately, dark eyes popped open and quick hands grabbed the bag before sinking her teeth in the bloodied plastic. Eleazar himself was impressed the brunette hadn't just ripped the bag open and drowned herself in it. This newborn was very special indeed. The intellectual vampire began thinking how long it would be until Bella would be able to interact with humans again – given her 'halved' nature the bloodlust shouldn't be so strong after she had fed. But that was for another day.

"Mmmm" Moaning Bella immediately grabbed the second offered bag and emptied its contents. The fire in her throat receding, the content brunette began to purr loudly.

Smiling at how adorable she looked, chocolate brown eyes almost glazed with satisfaction, Tanya spoke

"Had enough?"

Still on cloud nine Bella grinned before draping herself across the blonde's lap "I feel so goooodd."

Running her fingers through silky locks, Tanya smiled and allowed Bella to snuggle her face into her stomach. A content sigh escaped her mouth as she continued to stroke Bella's auburn hair.

Smiling at the intimate moment, Carmen and Eleazar made themselves scarce. Knowing from experience that Tanya probably wanted some alone time with her mate.

Bella herself wasn't even aware that others were once in the room, practically drowning in comfort, satisfaction and the sweet lavender scent that was emitting from the blonde. She wasn't even aware she was purring until she felt the body beneath her began to shake in laughter.

"What's so funny?" Bella asked indignant, coming back to herself.

"Nothing darling" Tanya smiled innocently "Just that if you purr any louder the others may think we're doing something completely different in here."

Sensitive ears picked up the snickers and guffaws and it took a second for Bella to understand.

Blushing a violent red Bella sputtered "I..You…Umph!"

"Aww, its nothing to be embarrassed about" Tanya tried to comfort her embarrassed mate "I think its adorable."

This did nothing to dissuade Bella's vibrant blush. Shaking her head to warn off the heat, the brunette tried to keep the smile from embracing her face. It was too hard to stay even remotely made at the petite blonde.

Seeing this Tanya scooted closer and grabbed her hand, encasing it in her own.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you." Tanya said sincerely, smiling when the flushed brunette finally met her eyes "It's just I've been very worried about you sweetheart."

_Sweetheart? _It was the first time someone had called her that. It made her feel warm inside and the brunette grinned. Edward hadn't really been one for endearments. _"Wait! Why am I comparing Tanya to Edward?" _Bella thought before shaking her head and addressing a more important issue.

"What's wrong with me?" Bella asked, her eyebrows furrowing in consternation. Now that the burning had finally subsided she felt fine – euphoric even.

"Nothing" Tanya quickly assured her "Let's just say you're very unique to our kind."

Bella cocked her head to the side, staring at Tanya intently.

Seeing the confused look, Tanya proceeded to tell her everything Eleazar and Carmen had deduced, pausing to explain some parts when Bella cocked her head to the side. Her normal eye color, ability to sleep, special diet -

"Wait!" Bella shouted, not liking where this conversation was going "I'm going to have to hunt humans?"

Nodding solemnly Tanya explained the limited blood supply the emergency hospitals struggled to maintain. Bella listened to every word before suddenly standing up.

"I need to think"

Before Tanya could even protest Bella had launched herself off the couch and through the door, ignoring the mixture of sympathetic faces staring at her. She wanted to run away, back to Forks, something familiar. But she wasn't stupid – she would never put her dad's life in danger like that. No she just needed a place to hide – to get away from all this. Her life had taken a 180 degree turn and she needed time to process that. To figure out what she wanted, and what she could do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Charlie was pacing the wooden floor of the kitchen, three day's growth marring his once handsome face. His eyes were blood shot, and a telephone was clutched tightly in his hands.

"You mean you haven't seen her for the past two days" Charlie yelled in the phone, his voice rough with worry "What kind of friend are you?"

A few regretful words came from the other line and Charlie sighed "It's not your fault Christy, I'm sorry. I'll try her cellphone again in a few minutes. Are you sure you haven't seen her since Wednesday night?"

A few sobs and sorrowful hiccups greeted that statement and Charlie ran his hands through graying black hair.

"Okay calm down girl, I'll find her." Rubbing his eyes Charlie sighed again "No, you can drive Sheila here. Do you still remember the directions? Yeah okay see you in a few."

Hanging up the phone Charlie barely resisted the urge to dissolve into tears. His baby girl had been missing for two nights and no one knew where she was. He still remembered hugging her goodbye at the airport that first time after graduation and ever since she had been so careful. Calling every night, even if just to say hi, or at least leaving a message. He had been and still was proud of her for doing something he never got the chance to do. To explore the world, and earn a college degree. Her early graduation just about made him laugh with glee. Now this.

He couldn't fault Christine for throwing the party though he wanted to. He himself had encouraged his usually shy daughter to go out more, but had warned her off going to bars – knowing all too well what predators lurked there.

Sue watched sadly as her husband of two years sat at the kitchen table slumped in defeat. She too was worried about Bella, getting to know and appreciate the girl outside of the rumors that had once transpired about her in La Push. She was glad that the once anorexic and despondent girl had transformed into an independent young woman. She had even stood in their wedding and wished the couple a great blessing. She had helped her own troubled daughter to overcome the trials and tribulations that came with being the only female shape shifter and had embraced Seth as her younger brother in the blink of an eye.

At first she had been weary when Leah had first started hanging around the stranger who had almost effortlessly figured out their most guarded secret. She was afraid that the girl would negativity influence her daughter – some of the rumors did not paint the once afflicted girl in a good light. It had actually been Sarah, Claire's mother, who had encouraged the friendship and assured her that Bella was nothing more than a miracle in sheep's clothing.

And a miracle she was.

"Perhaps we can call Jake" Sue suggested as she walked behind her husband, soothingly rubbing his slumped shoulders "He and Leah are the fastest of the pack, perhaps they'll be able to track her."

Now that he was officially part of La Push, the council had come together and described the Quileute's history to the stunned police officer. The stunned police officer still hadn't connected the 'cold ones' to the Cullens but he would in time.

"It's been snowing for days" Charlie said solemnly "Do you think they'll be able to pick up her scent?"

"We can always try Charlie" Sue said, sitting down next to him "There's no harm in trying."

Agreeing with his wife, Charlie kissed her. She had been a shining beacon for him these past few years. Guiding him slowly from drowning in his past to embracing a very happy future.

"Ok, I'll call them now" Sue said, smiling softly as she pulled away from him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two dark figures ran in the snow, hearts beating and fear riding them.

"_Do you think she's alright?"_ Leah asked her mate, flashes of the feral red vampire plaguing her mind. They had finally realized that the red head was after Bella, her scent practically saturating the Swan house. However by the time they realized, Bella had already left for school. The pack had pitched in by surveying the house on rotating shifts to protect Charlie. They themselves had scrounged the Alaskan borderline but had never detected the red head.

"_I don't know"_ Jacob said sadly, his brown eyes darting over the white landscape. This was his fault; he should have searched harder, enrolled more of his pack brothers. As the new alpha of the pack, Sam residing after Emily's prompt pregnancy, it was his duty to protect the citizens of Forks. Especially Bella.

_How could I have failed her? _Jake thought solemnly, remembering the many times Bella had come over just to listen to him dump all his troubles on her. She had long forgiven him for keeping his secret away from her and had embraced him as he was and everyone else in the pack.

A sudden boat of comfort, security and warmth invaded Jake's mind and he smiled over at Leah, who took a minute to reassure him before trotting along. It had been a shock to everyone in the pack when he and the once angry she- wolf had imprinted. At first Jake had tried to deny the imprint, believing Bella to be the one for him. But the strong headed brunette had scolded him for dumping a gift on its face and practically threw him at Leah. Smiling at his fortunate nature, Jake sped up. Both leaving a whirlwind of snow behind in their wake.

**A/N Don't worry, more Tanya and Bella time to come! And I know the whole Leah and Jake thing have been done before – but dog darn it, Leah and Jake deserve a happy relationship as well. Plus with Sam now only running as a patroller for the pack every once and again, Leah doesn't have to hear his thoughts as much. I think SM was a little too hard on the poor girl. Also, sorry for the late update but RL is really hard sometimes. **

**Thank you for your reviews, favs and follows. Please continue to support my story,**

**Flame's Miracle**


	7. Chapter 6: Embracing This Life

**Chapter 6: Embracing This Life**

_Oh this has gotta be the good life  
This has gotta be the good life  
This could really be a good life, good life_

_**One Republic – Good Life**_

X-x-x-x-

Tanya smiled as she saw shy brown eyes staring at her. The brunette was currently behind a giant pine tree, obviously believing herself to be invisible. While not knowing where this sudden boat of shyness came from Tanya thought it best to let Bella approach her first. The strawberry blonde was actually surprised to see her. She had only been gone for four hours and Tanya was anxious to hear what she had concluded.

"Hi" Bella said when she noticed she had been spotted. She had been thinking of ways to approach the strawberry blonde when she saw her amber eyes practically shining with amusement.

"Hi yourself" Tanya replied, sitting down beside the tree. While unnecessary she figured it was best to look as unthreatening as possible.

"I'm finished thinking" Bella started, her body so tense Tanya could almost see her fighting the urge to run. Why was she so nervous?

"And I wanted to know if..if I-I could join your coven" Bella finished so quickly that even Tanya had a hard time deciphering it. But once she did a huge one hundred watt smile engulfed her face.

Standing up, Tanya encased Bella's hand in hers "Of course you can sweetheart. I would like nothing better."

"Its just that…I really don't know what else to do." Bella continued solemnly, as if not hearing Tanya, before breaking into tears. She couldn't return home, at risk of hurting Charlie and she definitely couldn't go back to school. Everything had been taken away from her in the blink of an eye.

Surprised at the rapid mood change Tanya embraced her. Being well over four inches taller, her cheek rested comfortably on Bella's head. Despite the cause, Tanya sighed in contentment as her mate snuggled closer to her, tunneling her wet face in the crock of her neck.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart" Tanya whispered sweetly in her ear, the husk of it making a shiver travel down her back. A sense of security suddenly engulfed Bella as Tanya's strong arms tightened around her body, as if trying to physically shield her from the outside world.

"What about my dad?" The brunette asked softly, her face still plastered to the blonde's neck.

"You can call him as soon as we get home." Tanya assured her, nimble fingers now playing in her hair.

"_It's a good thing I never cut it" _Bella thought, feeling the soothing scratch against her scalp. She didn't know what it was about her hair that attracted Tanya so much, but as if right now, she couldn't care less.

"_Wait! Did she say home?" _Running the sentence back in her mind Bella couldn't help a small smile. She had indeed said home – her home. Filled with a burst of relief Bella kissed the taller vampire's neck in appreciation, smirking a little as Tanya paused in her ministrations for a second and a small purr escaped through her lips. The sound was so soft Bella almost missed it.

"Thank you" Bella smiled, pulling away. The affectionate stare being directed at her almost made her drop her gaze but she fought against the urge. There was something comforting about Tanya. Something that made Bella want to wrap her arms around her and never let go. But deciphering those emotions was for another day – her father was probably sick with worry by now.

"There's nothing to thank me for, but you welcome all the same" Tanya smiled, and with an encouraging thug of the hand, the two sped towards the Denali home. Bella was still a little hesitant about the reception she would receive but decided to place her trust in Tanya. Something told her that the blonde wouldn't let anything happen to her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

Huge.

That was the one word to describe the Denali's home – no mansion. Frantic as she had been to escape the restricting walls, Bella hadn't realized or taken any notice to the actual design when she had run away the last two times.

Nothing could have prepared her for this though.

Three stories of burgundy painted concrete and wood stood majestically in front of her. The lower half of the house was adorned with smooth white stone, windows flowing around the first story in an almost synchronized design. A stone arch announced the imprint of the wooden double doors. Looking higher Bella first noticed the overhanding balconies, at least four in total, each designed with smooth maple wood and stone. There had to be at least four double doors situated on the second floor. Bella could almost see herself looking out at the starry sky from the confines of the small terrace. Could evasion herself sipping tea or reading a silent novel, or hopefully encased in the arms of a lover.

Blushing at the sudden thought the brunette spared a quick glance at Tanya, who appeared to be waiting for her reaction, before looking back at the house. The third and final floor contained just a few windows, encased in a maple wooden trim, supporting a beautiful Spanish style red barrel tiled roof.

"It's very beautiful" Bella said in obvious awe. "So full of life"

The Cullen home had looked nothing like this. Yes, it had been beautiful in its own respect but with its wide arches and overbearing columns, it had looked more like a monument than a home.

"Thank you"

Bella almost jumped at hearing Tanya's voice so close to her ear. Sub consciously her gaze darted to the surrounding trees, loving how the house seemed to be designed around the forest. Big pines trees seemed to stand guard around the house, the smaller ones resting just beneath some of the wide windows.

"Are you ready?"

Swallowing, Bella simply nodded and clutched the hand still wrapped around hers.

Hearing each _thud _of her footsteps against the slouchy snow, Bella tried to walk lighter. It wouldn't really help walking into the house with snow caked tennis shoes.

Brown eyes simmered with apprehension as Tanya opened the doors wide, only to go wide with shock the next second.

The living room was beautiful, surrounded with white lush sofas and a few granite stone animal statues. A red velvet carpet graced the floor, bearing birth to a huge entertainment center, housing a twelve inch plasma screen television, d.v.d player and a mirage of family photos. Yet this wasn't what attracted her attention. No, it was the twenty or so books lining the carpet and sofas that gave Bella pause. Empty grocery bags could be seen peeking over the rim of the wooden divider, most lining the tiled floor of a large kitchen.

A blonde who she recognized as Kate, sat nonchalantly on the carpeted floor reading a thick volume, huge reading glasses gracing her face. She was lazily flipping through the pages, clucking her teeth periodically. Another blonde sat laying stomach down on the sofa, her red painted toes swinging cadency in the air, as she too read one of the thick novels.

"What the heck?" Tanya muttered to her side, drawing twin owl eyes towards her "What are you two doing?"

"Tsk tsk dear sister is that any way to introduce our new guest" Kate said, shaking her head in mock disgust as she sauntered towards the pair "Have you no decorum?"

The way she said it, drawling the words as the thick glasses rested low on her nose made Bella giggle.

Seeing her reception well received, Kate continued on "Now please introduce this pretty mistress so she can be greeted properly."

Snorting at the poor English accent Tanya shook her head "She already knows you as the cursing and flying blonde who broke our family chest."

"Ignore such blasphemous comments" Kate said turning to a blushing Bella, ignoring her smirking sister "She still watches SpongeBob, it damaged a couple of her brain cells."

The brunette barely contained the urge to laugh as Tanya directed an indignant scowl towards Kate. They seemed so carefree around each other, playfully goading each other the same way siblings tended to do. Being an only child Bella herself had never experienced that bond. Perhaps she would now?

Both Kate and Tanya smiled softly as the brunette continued to chuckle, glad to see that their antics had paid off.

"Anyway" Kate drawled, finally giving up her English persona "My names Katrina, Kate for short".

Shaking the offered hand, Bella furrowed her brow in consternation "Nice to meet you Kate…I'm sorry…for …uh…"

"No need to apologize" Kate immediately cut her off, grinning slyly "Most fun I had in weeks!"

Confused at the obvious joy emitting from the grinning blonde Bella chose to nod her head dumbly.

Tanya's eyes sparkled with adoration as she glanced at the confused newborn and Kate barely contained the urge to point it out, but as warned by Carmen, she wasn't about to overwhelm the brunette. No there would be plenty opportunities in the future if that love sick smile was anything to go by. The strawberry blonde reminded her of a doting parent, happy that their child had made some new friends.

"Now that you've met idiot number one, over there is idiot number two" Bella looked towards where Tanya was pointing, only to let out a very unladylike snort at the pout being directed towards her. A forlorn look graced the vampire's features as she stared at the trio gracing the doorstep in mock seclusion.

"Since its obvious neither of my dear sisters wants to introduce me" She started, getting up and walking towards the brunette "I'm Irina, the most beautiful and sensible of the trio."

_No you're not! _Bella thought, suppressing the urge to turn towards Tanya. While the attractive blonde was beautiful in a pair of skin tight jeans and red v neck shirt, she didn't even match up to Tanya.

'_Uggh now I'm envisioning her naked' Shaking_ the confusing and lustrous thoughts from her mind Bella grasped the offered hand "Nice to meet you too, I guess you're not going to let me apologize right?

"Smart girl" Irina drawled.

Examining the brunette in front of her, Irina couldn't help but notice how she kept sneaking looks towards her eldest sister. While no longer anxious it was obvious her natural instincts were rebelling against her being in the face of three mature vampires.

As if sensing her fear (which she probably did), Tanya grasped the brunette's hand and it was there and then did Irina conclude that the newborn would forever be part of their lives.

x-x-x-x-x-

The black marble bathroom was misted with humidity as a very faint vanilla smell emanated around the room. Tattered clothes were piled neatly in a little ball beside a deep seated claw footed tub, which was filled to the rim with warm water and crackling bubbles.

Bella sighed in contentment, sinking deeper into the luxurious bubble bath. The heat from the water felt heavenly, as if it was diffusing into her very being. She felt almost weightless now – the tension slowly draining from her body in waves. She had already called her father, assured him that she was alright. Of course he had been frantic to know where she was and what had happened but of course she couldn't tell him…not yet at least. She knew he had accepted the Quileute's legends open mindedly but she wasn't ready to lay anymore supernatural drama on her father just yet. After ensuring that Sheila would be under his care until she returned, if she returned, she had promised to call him every day and then hung up.

To distract her Tanya had given her an exclusive tour of the house. Some of the random family photos that decorated the beige walls made Bella almost break down in laughter. The Cullen's hadn't condoned photos, fearful that some would be left behind and their secret would be discovered. The Denalis didn't appear to have such fears, some of the upstairs photos baring vivid light to their normal vampiric days. One had even shown Kate hunting a moose in nothing but her underwear.

The differences in the two family dynamics took Bella for a spin. The Denalis didn't even pretend to bare themselves on the same level as humans. Even though they looked young enough, none had repeated high school just to blend in. Instead they had earned themselves multiple college diplomas, the certificates gracing the walls of the entertainment area. They weren't well known in the area, many just believing them to be tourists that visited Denali once or twice a year.

To keep themselves from getting bored, Bella learnt that Tanya owned a small art gallery a few towns over, doing most of the management via online. While it hosted some of her own creations, those of which Bella had begged to see, it mainly catered to the struggling artists, giving them a chance to earn some money from their hard work. Kate and Irina both managed their shares in the stock market. And lastly Carmen and Eleazar, both who she had failed to meet as yet, were thinking about opening a small practice for a few years.

A soft knock interrupted her musings and Bella sunk deeper into the tub before calling out meekly "Who is it?" The humidity made it difficult to discern the scent of her guest nervously shifting from foot to foot outside the door.

"Tanya" her soft melodious voice was unmistakable and Bella blushed. "Can I come in?"

"Umm...sure" Bella said nervously, making sure most of her body was covered with bubbles before turning back to the door.

A soft creak sounded and Tanya slowly stepped into the room before closing the door behind her. Bella could tell she was a little nervous yet confidence still seemed to ooze out of her. The sure sway of her hips and the intensity of her amber eyes gave way any nervousness she might have had.

Bella herself was trying hard not to blush as Tanya's eyes examined her for a minute, her dark pupils diluting a little before she spoke. "Kate wants to have a movie night"

"Oh" Blinking slowly Bella tried to figure out what she was supposed to say "Okay?"

Brown eyes squinted in consternation, confused on why Tanya was telling her this. In the Cullen household Alice usually just tried to hurry her along in preparation for a surprise movie night. Figuring she was just a guest in the first place Bella never voiced her opinion on the type of movies they usually chose, though secretly she was a shy fan of Disney. Knowing Edward would view that as childish and immature the brunette had tried hard to show interest in the biographies he preferred, even nodding when he whispered throughout the movie about his encounter with this person and the next back sixty years ago.

Smiling at the adorable quirk on the auburn's lip Tanya shook her head in mock impatience "Sweetheart, you're supposed to say what you'd like to watch. You get first pick."

"Oh!" Surprised yet charmed at the same time Bella decided to tease the smirking blonde back "I don't think you can handle my type of movies."

Stunned silence permeated the small room for a minute before Bella picked up the snickers from downstairs. The noise seemed to snap Tanya's jaw back into place and her amber eyes danced with merriment.

"Oh, I can handle ANYTHING you have to throw at me" The strawberry blonde replied, sauntering up to the tub "The question is, can YOU handle it?"

Brown eyes dilated as the sweet lavender scent whiffed up to her noise. Tanya's roughly whispered words igniting a fire deep within her stomach. Time seemed to stand still for a minute and instant lust kneed her stomach with taunting licks. Tanya recognized the change immediately and struggled to take a step back. She should have known better than provoking a newborn. Bella looked ready to pounce, her muscles tensing in barely concealed lust. Amber eyes dilated as her mate's musky arousal started to diffuse into the air, painting the bathroom with its tempting essence.

"Hurry up in there; some people actually want to watch the movie!" Three quick raps on the door followed the statement and Tanya promised to thank her sister later.

Widened brown eyes snapped to the door in shock before Bella shook her head before looking guiltily at the statue like blonde. Bella's mouth opened but no sound came out and her eyelids quickly filled with tears that refused to fall. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid" _she repeated in her mind, knowing that Tanya had to smell the husk of her arousal practically saturating the bathroom. She had never had such a strong reaction to anyone in her life. Feeling searching eyes examining her, Bella refused to look up out of mortification and confusion.

Wanting to rectify the situation Tanya approached cautiously, gently taking Bella's chin in her hands when the newborn refused to meet her gaze.

"It's okay Bella" Tanya said sincerely, twirling a bit of wet auburn locks with her finger. Amber eyes locked with brown in silent conversation and Tanya smiled, white teeth gleaming "I couldn't ask for a better compliment."

The tension broke and Bella cracked a small smile before whispering "Rio." Smiling wider when Tanya cocked her head to the side in quiet question, Bella teased "I'm that distracting huh? Rio, that's the movie I want to watch."

A sudden squeal erupted from downstairs, followed closely by a loud groan.

Shaking her head in mock pity Tanya groaned "You and Kate are gonna get along fine." Straightening from her crouch Tanya walked to the door, turning around at the last second saying "And yes, sweetheart, you're very distracting" before closing the door quietly.

"_There's that sweetheart thing again" _Drying off Bella examined the striped pajama shorts and white camisole that Tanya had handed her. Sniffing the unique scent Bella purred as she donned the clothes, feeling content on how the scent surrounded her skin like a vise. Who would have thought such a subtle odor could smell so good.

Walking over to the white sleeked basin, she examined herself in the mirror as she brushed her hair. Instead of the pale color she had come to expect her face looked flushed from her bath. Her chocolate brown eyes still looked the seem. Her skin was still soft, at least to her, though all of the cuts and scrapes she had accumulated over the years had mysteriously vanished. Frowning a little over the lost, the brunette couldn't help but snarl as she turned around. Barely visible white scars lined her back, the four jagged lines a permanent reminder of the Cullen's betrayal.

Suppressing the urge to rip something apart Bella exited the bathroom, still amazed at the sheer size of the house.

Making a quick stop to her room, which she had learnt was right opposite Tanya's, the brunette quickly dumped her shredded clothes in the trash can and left – promising herself that she would examine the room in more detail after the movie.

Both Irina and Kate smirked as Tanya watched the brunette tentatively descend down the swirling staircase. Of course the majestic stairs was Kate's idea of having a good time. Too much t.v. was even bad for a vampire.

"Comfortable?" Tanya practically purred as Bella got herself situated on the crouch. She had tried to leave at least some moderate space between the two of them but the strawberry blonde wasn't having any of it. She couldn't help but blush as Tanya's smooth thigh brushed against hers. She wasn't a stranger to flirting, Christine trying countless ways to get in her pants – yet this felt different. Genuine even.

"Very" Bella smiled back, trying to will away her vibrant blush as she glanced at the television screen. Gasping in the next second when she saw the screen.

"You have HD?!" She squealed, surprising everyone in the room into shocked silence. They had no idea that a person, vampire or not, could make such a high pitched sound. Kate was the first to recover.

"Awesome isn't it!" Plopping herself on the other side of the awed brunette, Kate took her hand "Be prepared for the ride of your life!"

"Can we just watch the movie now?" Irina sighed.

"_Just what we need another Kate"_ She thought, shaking her head in mock misery as Kate and Bella looked at her stunned that she wasn't as awed as they were. Turning to Tanya for support, only offered laughing amber eyes with a slightly crooked smile.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Bella's eyes were shining as Kate got up and started the movie. Unconsciously snuggling into to very soft Tanya, brown eyes tracked every move of the picture in front of them. She was amazed at the high quality.

x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ump…." The resounding silence was filled with tension and Bella's hands covered her mouth in disbelief. The charred remains of a once luxurious couch sat beside them, black fabric fell to the ground in tattered patches.

"Umm…sorry?" It had just been a simple burp really. After testing Tanya's theory that she could indeed ingest food, even though she didn't need it, Bella had started taste testing the salty popcorn by the kernel as she sat in front of her favorite movie. Of course no one could have imagined this to be the result.

"Dude!" Both Kate and Irina kept looking between Bella and the couch in shocked disbelief "That was awesome!"

Seeing no help on that end, the brunette turned to Tanya who still hadn't moved since the couch had subsequently set on fire. Her amber eyes had tracked the small ball of fire in complete awe as it had exited her mate's mouth. It had been a reddish blue orb of burning flame and only Irina's quick reflexes had stopped it from spreading. At first she had been worried but seeing that the only thing wrong with the newborn was shock Tanya had forced herself to relax.

"Well. I guess we're going to need to talk to Eleazar again" Tanya finally said as she got up, dusting off a few grey ashes from her black silk boxers before looking into very contrite chocolate orbs "As I said before sweetheart, you're very distracting."

x-x-x-x-x-

Jake's head jerked back in revolution as the sickly sweet smell of a vampire invaded his nostrils. Walking around the scent in a frantic circle, a furious snarl left his lips as Bella's vanilla scent mixed with that of the vampire's. This scent was different than the one they had encountered at the university however. Less sickly sweet. Yet there was a third vampire smell, less potent than the two combined – something was oddly familiar about it.

"We were too late" Leah said sadly, a few tears falling off her bronze cheeks, only to freeze half way down. Examining the charred remains of the tall pines, Leah wondered what had happened to them.

"The redhead got her" Jake said solemnly, looking up at the grey morning sky "But she didn't kill her."

Leah head jerked up, black eyes locking with black eyes "What do you mean?"

Inhaling one last time, Jacob met the frantic eyes of his mate "She bit her."

**A/N Another chapter complete! Reviews for the last chapter was kind of disappointing though I thank everyone who reviewed with a giant smile! Antionia23 did make me smile. Early update because I missed the other week so hopefully you will enjoy,**

**Please Review,**

**Flame's Miracle**


	8. Chapter 7: Friend or Foe?

**Chapter 7 – Friend or Foe?**

_Is it too late  
Nothing to salvage  
You look away  
Clear all the damage_

_The meaning to_  
_All words of love_  
_Has disappeared_  
_We used to love one another_  
_Give to each other_  
_Lie under covers so,_  
_Are you friend or foe_

- T.A.T.U

The moonlight glowed luminescent in the sky as the winds picked up, carrying the ever swirling snows with them. Tall pine trees stood stoically in the winter night, catching the white powder in it's almost spine like leaves, letting it coat their branches with its virgin display.

Dilated chocolate brown eyes caught and examined every flake as it fell, watching almost hypnotically at the beautiful dance of nature's silent mosaic. This would be her third night as a vampire, her first spent unconscious and her second spent running away, analyzing her thoughts and wants. She still wondered if she would ever see her family again. Wondered if Sheila was adjusting well without her. The lovable pup had captured her heart from the minute it had opened its amber brown eyes and wiggled her small little bum back and forth.

A sudden smell invaded her thoughts and she swirled around, relaxing when Tanya's form was revealed. Wearing a pair of tight jeans and a simple red v neck she looked as beautiful as ever. The brunette couldn't help but compare her to Edward, even though she knew she shouldn't. They weren't together, no matter how much her heart jumped at the concept. Yet…all of the Denali's seemed so…laid back. Yes that was the word! They dressed simply, finding no need for designer clothes and shoes and Gucci purses. Bella knew they owned them, Kate being all too excited about showing her the closet in her room before she had a chance to escape the large mansion. It seemed they had all come together and each donated a few outfits for the currently clothes less newborn and mixed in the pile of shirts, skirts and jeans were more than a few outfits which probably cost more than most people made in a year. Yet, they didn't flaunt their wealth, finding no need to dress up in the face of family. Hell…Bella had left Kate in a pair of red striped pajama shorts and a worn t shirt.

Lost in her thoughts as she was, Bella didn't even realize Tanya was still there until she spoke.

"You okay?" Tanya examined the brunette in front of her, wondering what was wrong. Her beautiful heart shaped face seemed to be closed in on itself.

'_She must be worried about talking to Eleazar' _She thought and quickly went to rectify the situation "Carmen and Eleazar are both in the city; they probably won't be back until morning time at least."

"Okay."

Her mate was definitely thinking about something but Tanya couldn't figure out what. Turns out she didn't have to wait long.

"How long do you think I have before I can see my family?" Brown eyes scrutinized her every move and the strawberry blonde could tell she was hanging on to her every word.

"It's hard to say" Tanya confessed taking a step closer "Given your unique ability; it could be in three weeks to three months." Seeing Bella deflate Tanya took a next step forward and grasped her hand "As soon as you're ready I'll personally take you home, I promise"

Bella hid a gasp as a string of electricity shot up her hand and settled deep in her chest. She felt warm again and almost purred when Tanya sat down and subtly swung her arm over her head, forcing her to snuggle into the crook of her arm. Not that the brunette struggled in the least.

"How about school?" Bella asked next, smiling a bit as Tanya leaned against her, resting her head on top of hers. The smell of lavender grew stronger and Bella inhaled as much of it as she dared. She still didn't know what kept drawing her in to the beautiful strawberry blonde but as of right now, she couldn't care less.

"It's the summer term right?" Tanya asked and after receiving a small nod she smiled "You should be okay then" Though she sounded happy Tanya was a little distressed, not wanting to give up her time with her mate in so short a time. Four months wasn't a lot of time.

Bella didn't know how long they sat there in peaceful silence, with only the howling wind keeping them company. She knew from a distance they looked like a couple yet… they weren't. She didn't know what to make of the vampire she was currently cuddled up next to. Tanya couldn't care for her – a lost misguided newborn with nowhere to go. Her life was confusing as it was, did she really want to add love interest to that list? Yet in her heart she knew that Tanya was familiar even though she hadn't met the vampire a day in her life. There was a connection there, one heart reaching out to another.

Then there was the issue of them knowing the Cullen's. Bella had finally remembered Carlisle mentioning some cousins they had in Alaska. Would they return to visit their sworn family members and discover her by default? She didn't want to see them, not for her own emotions but for the Denali's. The way her emotions were as of yet she know she would attack them and she didn't want to see Tanya's disappointed and horrified eyes staring back at her when she did.

"Can you teach me how to control my strength" Pitching up Bella was already walking to the surrounding trees, not wanting to see Tanya's confused gaze. She knew it was random but she didn't want to think, just act, and try to improve something about herself.

"Sure" Dusting off the snowflakes that had gathered on her jeans, Tanya sighed and followed her auburn haired beauty. Confusing as she was, the strawberry blonde still couldn't help the wary smile that graced her face. She knew a challenge when she saw one and charming Bella into being her mate would be her greatest one.

The rest of the night was filled with huffs and falling trees as the newborn learnt to control her strength. Questions were asked back and forth and it was under the full moon of the glistening sky did Tanya Denali move just a little closer in understanding the full extent to of Bella's heart.

Both were disappointed when the moon slowly disappeared from the sky to be replaced by a dull grey morning.

Speeding back towards home, the pair traded secret smiles along the way.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bella stared intently at the broken branch of an unfortunate tree sitting in front of her. She was sure when Tanya had said twig she hadn't meant it to be quite this large. Of course she was quickly discovering that Kate had a weird sense of humor. The thing had to be at least ten feet tall!

Furrowing her forehead, brown eyes tried to will the thing on fire. It refused to combust. Thinking back to the conversation with Eleazar Bella sighed in frustration.

Flashback to an hour ago

"_So I can control fire?" Bella asked confusedly. The dark haired vampire had been muttering about balances and forces for the better part of fifteen minutes and examining the other confused faces surrounding her, Bella was sure she wasn't the only one who didn't get it._

"_No" Sighing Eleazar searched for ways to explain this more simply. Fortunately Carmen stepped in. The petite vampire had been watching Bella for the better part of ten minutes and it was beginning to creep the brunette out. She had seemed nice enough, giving her a warm hug and gigantic smile but her eyes wouldn't stop darting between Tanya and herself. Once again, very creepy. _

"_What my dare mate is trying to say" Carmen began, giving Eleazar a warm squeeze "Is that you are constantly absorbing energy. The process of converting this energy produces a sort of waste. It just so happens by pure coincidence that this waste is essentially fire. This fire is what gives you a higher than normal temperature" Carmen continued, holding up the thermometer that read a hundred and twelve degrees Fahrenheit. _

"_Wait" Tanya said, scratching the back of her head in a confused human gesture "I thought it was her blood that kept her temperature constant."_

"_Yeah, and besides why did this so called 'fire waste' leave her body when it did?" Irina asked._

_Everyone's eyes instinctively looked towards the empty space where the couch should have been and Bella crossed her legs subconsciously. _

_Shifting on the love seat Carmen sighed "To answer both of your questions. Yes it is her blood that gives her a temperature. But human blood runs at a temperature of a little over 98 degrees. Her inner fire raises the degrees a few more." Turning to Irina, Carmen continued, sounding very professional "The reason the fire released when it did was because of the food Bella had ingested. Food is packed with chemical energy which released a lot of waste when it was being converted into metabolic energy. I believe that the thermal energy from her hot bath also had some play in it." Carmen finished._

_Everyone stared and sat in silence, the only sound echoing the large living room was the ticking of a nearby clock. _

_Surprisingly Bella was the first to break the impasse. _

"_So, how do I get rid of this 'wasteful fire'?" Bella asked, bending her fingers at the words 'wasteful fire'._

"_Well, since it came out so easily the first time, perhaps just concentrating will do the trick" Eleazar said, nodding his head to himself "Perhaps using your other gifts may help."_

End Flashback

So here Bella was, trying against hope to expel at least a bit of smoke. But it was a no go.

"Any luck?" A voice called from behind her and Bella was surprised to see Kate walking towards her dressed in a pair of old shorts and a tank top. For some reason she was hoping Tanya would have come find her.

Looking back at the unburned piece of bark Bella rolled her eyes "Nope"

Kate tsked tsked for a minute, before looking up with shining eyes. "Well how about I give it a shot and you can copy me?"

"You can control fire too?" Bella asked, excited on not being the only one with the strange ability. Even though she couldn't 'technically' control fire according to Eleazar, being able to expel hot flames through her mouth was good enough for her.

"Fire? Nope, electricity is way cooler." Kate said proudly before holding up both her arms like Houdini. Rolling her eyes Bella watched with an arched eyebrow as Kate chanted and hollered like she was hosting a pagan ritual before grasping the branch with both her hands.

Brown eyes grew round as the branch sizzled for a while, turning a black ashy color before it spontaneously caught on fire.

"Impressed?" Kate grinned, seeing the awed look on the newborn's face. Looking down at her work, Kate kicked a foot pile of snow over the flaming branch.

"That was amazing!" More determined now, brown eyes examined the next branch and concentrated. She tried to envision the fire, a clear picture of the once burning branch in her mind.

Kate was struggling not to laugh as Bella opened her mouth wide and clenched her back, looking for all things considered, constipated. This was why she was so surprised when a small trail of smoke actually escaped the brunette's mouth. It was as thin as a blade of grass and just as long but it was something.

"That's good" Kate smiled as she congratulated the shocked newborn, high fiving her motionless hands.

"I can actually spit fire?" Bella asked in disbelief, truly believing that the couch incident had been nothing more than a fluke in the grand scheme of things. She didn't know whether to dance up and down or be sad. On one hand it was a pretty cool ability to have, yet on the other it just destroyed a little bit more of the human image she still clang too. For a vampire she didn't look that different. Even though thinly surrounded by an almost invisible line of red, her eyes were still brown. Her hair was its normal, mid back length. She still blushed, still felt the steady thump of her heart, still cried, still had the ability if not inclination to sleep. If it wasn't for the whole fire, fangs, blood thirst, and supernatural abilities Bella would have felt almost human.

That reminded her.

"I'm thirsty"

Kate took one look at the newborn's increasingly red eyes and went in search of Tanya.

x-x-x-x

The grey and pink clouds of the Alaskan sunrise were quickly turning into a clear white color as the day wore on. Today would mark Bella's fourth day as a vampire and though surrounded by cheery faces and encouraging smiles the brunette was increasingly becoming homesick. It had been four months since she had seen her dad and she had been looking forward to returning home. Sheila had never been without her for more than three hours at a time and Bella wondered how the little pup was holding up and then subsequently wondering if she would ever see her again.

Shaking the forlorn thoughts from her head Bella resumed her morning katas.

Tanya watched from the porch swing as her mate kicked and pounded against the giant pine trees surrounding their house. She was impressed to say the least and felt an inner swelling of pride. Bella hadn't even been a newborn for a week and already she was exuding some measure of control. She used just enough force to shake the leaves on the trees. Of course this had taken practice, which Bella had been doing for hours the previous night. The result was a new little clearing on the east side of their home. The strawberry blonde was sure that the surrounding beaver populations would be thankful for the fallen logs. But the most important thing was that Bella had somewhat gotten it.

Now watching as her mate synchronized her knees into the Kosa Dachi (Hooked leg) stance Tanya felt the first few strings of arousal. The danger was over, her mate was well feed and contented for the moment and her inner instincts urged her to take her. To mark her as her own. Yet she knew she couldn't. Perhaps it was her old age upbringing but Tanya wanted to charm, flirt, and genuinely get to know her mate before they were sexually intimate. And they would be – if Bella's reaction a few nights ago was any indication. The mature vampire still remembered dilated brown eyes infused with arousal, the sweet salty taste of lust in the air.

"You better tone that down Tanya" Irina warned as she stepped outside, immediately smelling the faint traces of arousal surrounding her eldest sister "You don't want to scare the poor girl"

Sighing Tanya spared her sister a glance, taking note of her smurf boxer shorts and jelly smeared black tee shirt.

"I'm not even going to ask"

"I'll answer anyway" Irina grinned, her amber eyes tracing the jelly stains marring her favorite shirt "Kate's experimenting with things to feed Bella."

Thinking back to the numerous cookbooks and grocery bags that had been lining their kitchen floor, Tanya shook her head in mock pity. Inside she was thrilled that her family was readily accepting of her mate's unique disposition.

"Only Kate?" Two pairs of amber eyes looked to where the aforementioned newborn was kicking up a bunch of snow as she did a sort of spin kick, launching herself in the air with determined eyes.

"She is very good" Irina noted, looking at the newborn's perfect form. Even though she didn't really participate in it herself, Irina had watched a few karate matches during her trip around Japan.

"She's a black belt" Tanya smiled, pride coating her voice. Remembering the conversation last night as the brunette attempted to control her power. They had talked for hours, Tanya offering advice on how to stem the very constant brutal force in her punches. Tanya still smiled at the color Bella had gone when she admitted that she was indeed homosexual. The newborn had blushed, stuttered and squeaked before replying with a quiet 'me too'.

Of course the strawberry blonde had slept with both sexes numerous time during her early years but she had always lent more towards the fairer sex.

"So when are you planning on teaching her how to hunt?" Irina asked, knowing that they only had two blood bags left. The brunette had just drained three of them earlier this morning.

"As soon as she's ready" Tanya responded, thinking back to her mate's drinking habits "She'll probably need the rest of them four days from now."

"Her appetite is supposed to decrease right?" Irina said, fearing that the Volturi would surely notice mass slaughter in Denali – criminals or not.

"Don't worry" Tanya tried to soothe her sister, hearing the concern in her voice "I'll take her further away from here, probably in a next state if need be. And besides Eleazar said that her appetite will decrease as she goes through the newborn faze."

Glancing back at the controlled newborn, Irina smiled and then smirked "With the way she's going it probably won't be that long"

Tanya was just about to respond when a pungent odor invaded her nostrils. Instinctively snarling she pitched up from her perch on the swing and sniffed the air deeply.

Bella by now, sensing an almost nervous tension in the air immediately stopped mid swing and sped back towards the porch.

"What is it?" She asked, her pupils now dilated as they scanned every inch of the front yard. It was then did a faint breeze blow in the mildly disturbing smell. Bella didn't know what to make of it – it smelt like a mixture of diluted dog musk and week old gym socks rolled in to one. Yet it didn't smell as bad as Tanya was making it out to be.

"Shifter" She whispered, nodding as both Eleazar and Carmen suddenly appeared, followed by a very flour covered yet serious looking Kate. She didn't seem to notice that wet dough was stuck to her blonde hair in white patches or that her khakis looked more white than red.

An evading memory made Bella stop and think. Something was familiar about that word…just what?

"Okay, everyone form a v formation; let's go see what they're doing on our territory!" Tanya's strong voice carried on the winds, the true coven leader showing well and pure. Her amber eyes turned to Bella "Will you please stay behind me?"

Nodding Bella secretly smiled on the inside. She was happy that Tanya had shown the courtesy to at least ask her cooperation instead of her demanding her to do something. The brunette was also secretly impressed with how the strawberry blonde had taken charge if not a little turned on by it. Bella was still adding up stars when Tanya gave the move out signal with a wave of her hand.

The six vampires suddenly sped off towards the disturbing smell, going so fast that the only sign of their passing was slurred footsteps. All while they were running Bella couldn't stop the nagging feeling that tugged at her mind. This smell was familiar, from where she didn't know.

Turning off to a sharp left Bella couldn't help but admire the unity of the Denali's. Each had determination written on their faces as they ran together.

Soon enough the scent continued to grow stronger and stronger and each of the Denalis now had a thoroughly disgusted look on their face. While the odor wasn't pleasant Bella couldn't really see why each of them seemed to be holding their breath. Chalking it up to her unique 'half-ness' the brunette looked back in front of her.

Then suddenly as if out of nowhere two forms were revealed. Squinting Bella could barely make out their image as they lopped over the knolling hillside. They looked like truck size dogs, complete with tongue lolling and drool. Yet these animals screamed inner intelligence, the way their brown eyes seemed to analyze each of their adversaries, coming to rest on her.

They seemed to bristle with some form of emotion and she shifted nervously before stepping a little closer to Tanya.

"Wolf shifters" She heard Kate whisper from in back and Bella cocked her head to the side, the world 'wolf' rolling around and around in her head. She knew she was missing something….just what?

"They're stopping" Irina pointed out, her amber eyes almost locked with those of the wolves.

"Let's go see what they want then" Tanya said, and Bella watched as the strawberry blonde's posture relaxed, her shoulders slumping backwards.

Threading carefully, hesitant, the newborn surveyed her surroundings looking for possible escape routes. Instincts made her wary of these huge beasts, their smell causing her nose to twitch and her inner alarm system to go off. Barely suppressing the urge to flee Bella put her thrust and protection in Tanya and hoped for the best.

She was just making a next check of her surroundings when the russet colored wolf lifted its head and locked eyes with her. Those warm orbs carried an inner sorrow and a familiar connection.

Clutching her head the brunette hissed as past memories made themselves known.

_Bella's POV_

I watched almost as a third person as my life was laid before my eyes. A young boy, no more than three years staring up at me with black hopeful eyes. I had reverted back to seven maybe eight. My pre -teen self-seemed to be pouting, staring at the little boy with exasperation. Looking around I tried to remember where I had seen the white washed house before – its small presence leaving an impression.

'La Push' – the words appeared out of nowhere, dominating the blankness that had consumed me. Then gnawing pain laced through me as the boy grew bigger and bigger in a series of one way snap shots. His eyes stayed the same though…that same heartfelt black obsidian. The same obsidian that now looked down at me worry and concern gracing his furry features.

"Jacob?" I whispered and the ground rushed up, the snow blanketing my fall. My head felt like it was pounding, pictures and stories zooming by, barely registering as I tried to make sense of them.

"Bella!" A familiar screech sounded and I groaned, trying to block out the noise. I could feel that familiar warmness seeping into me and I closed my eyes. I could feel Tanya kneeling down next to be, whispering assuring words in my ears and I breathed in her scent, letting the comforting aroma soothe the pain lacing my head.

I jerked my head up as a raspy roar echoed on the winds. The sound howled in my already numb head I peered through the lace of my pain.

That's when everything turned red. Jacob was running, racing towards me, his lips curled in a vicious snarl. I wasn't concerned for my life however. No his black gaze was riveted towards Tanya, charging her carelessly, rooting up lumps of snow as the winds played in his fur.

I didn't care that the rest of the Denali's had already surrounded us in a protective circle. No- all I saw was the russet colored wolf charging at my wonderful, beautiful amber eyed savior. MINE!

"Bella no!" I distantly felt Tanya restraining me as I pitched up, her words ringing in my head. But anger had already consumed me and I charged, a snarl leaving my lips as I met the wolf head on.

He seemed surprised when he saw me coming for him and reared up, doubling his size as he stood awkwardly on two legs. My eyes zeroed in on his unprotected chest and I pounced, my hands already curled into outreaching claws. I never saw the other grey wolf and by the time I did it was too late. Her black eyes held a sad and wary look as she slammed into me, rendering me dizzy for a moment as I was tossed in the air. From my view I could see Tanya's panicked gaze as she looked at me. Strangely enough the emotions were reflected in the russet colored eyes as well. Flinging out my arms in a protective gesture I tried to position my body to land on my feet. It was only when the feeling of ground meeting skin never came did I gasp out loud.

x-x-x-x-

Tanya's amber gaze widened in disbelief as her mate stood awkward, the almost invisible silver of the transparent bubble waddling slightly to the left. Her red eyes had turned back to that beautiful chocolate brown in the shock of the moment and the strawberry blonde leaved a sigh of relief.

"That's amazing!" Eleazar suddenly praised, rushing up to Bella and completely forgetting the situation. He cautious prodded at the translucent orb, smiling again in amazement when he touched the solid barrier, prohibiting him from reaching the still stunned newborn any further.

Looking into her eyes Eleazar frowned "Bella are you alright?" She had the sort of dazed look in her eyes and her body was currently rocking from side to side.

"Bella?"

Recognizing the look for what it was, Tanya barely managed to catch Bella as she slumped unconsciously, her invisible barrier breaking at the same time.

**A/N – That had to be the coolest chapter I ever wrote! And I want to thank everyone for the reviews – loved them. Sorry for the late chapter – university has started again and the classes are much harder than my first year so I can't promise this type of thing won't happen again. I was also distracted with my Pokemon fiction that I'm debating whether to post or not. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.**

**Flame's Miracle**


End file.
